Une danse pour le sauver
by Quebecoise
Summary: Quand Harry n'a pas le choix de prendre des cours de Tango. Et qu'il a pour professeur un beau serpent HP*DM
1. Chapter 1 : Du Tango?

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Alors je me lance dans ma première fiction. C'est une histoire qui me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps et j'ose enfin écrire mes idée. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez si vous ne trouvez pas logique l'enchaînement de l'histoire. Et pardon aussi pour les fautes d'orthographe il y en a sûrement bien que j'ai essayé d'en enlever le plus possible.**

**Sinon les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Mais les lieux oui et ils sont inventés (totalement) donc si il y a des ressemblances avec des lieux que vous connaissez ce n'est pas voulu.**

**Ah oui et il va être question de relation homosexuelle donc homophobe vous connaissez le chemin.**

**Personnage : Harry/Draco**

**Sur ce bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 1: **

**Du Tango?**

Pfff ça c'est encore une idée de Mione. Non mais franchement, quelle idée, mais quelle idée.

Vous vous demandez surement ce qui m'arrive à moi. Moi le survivant et sauveur du monde magique. Oui ça fait un an que j'ai envoyé six pied sous terre face de serpent. Douze moi que le monde sorcier se reconstruit petit à petit.

Et mon meilleur ami, Ron n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour participer à la reconstruction de demander Hermione en mariage. Vous me direz y'a pas de mal à ça, c'est dans la suite logique des choses, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autours. Franchement je n'étais pas contre le bonheur de mes amis jusqu'à ce fameux dimanche.

Mione était en plein dans les préparatifs. Et dans ma grande générosité je me suis proposé pour les aider. Jusque là rien de désagréable. Gouter les plats du traiteur, c'est pas mal comme assignation. Hermione préférait que ce soit moi, connaissant l'appétit de Ron elle a eu un peu peur qu'il ne rentre plus dans son costume je pense. Choisir la déco c'était bien sympa aussi. Mais la ou tout à basculé, c'est au moment du choix du groupe d'animation. Je lui ai proposé de faire appel au Bazard sister. Ca sert parfois la célébrité. Mais c'est précisément à ce moment là que tout a dérapé. Elle voulais le groupe sensuello.

Flash

-Le sensuello ?

-oui

-C'est quoi ce groupe ? Des chippendales ?

-Ry !!! s'exclame mon meilleur ami. Je sais que t'es gay mais c'est de mon mariage que tu parles et je ne veux pas que des gogos danseur se trémoussent devant ma futur femme.

-Ron ! T'es jaloux ? Elle adressa un magnifique sourire à son futur mari.

-Moi ? Mais non !! Ou vas tu chercher ça ?

-Mouai. Enfin bref. Harry le Sensuello est un groupe qui est polyvalent mais qui joue surtout du tango.

-Du Tango ? Mais peux de gens savent le danser. C'est compliqué comme danse. Et toi et Ron ?

-Et bien figure toi Harry que ça fait six mois qu'on prend des cours.

-Hein ?Ron tu danses le Tango ?!

-Et oui vieux ! J'ai pas trop eu le choix. Tu sais que Mione a de très bons argumets.

-Bon admettons que vous sachiez danser dis-je d'un ton moqueur envers mon meilleur ami. Moi je ne sais pas.

-Justement.

-Justement quoi ?

-Justement on t'a inscrit à un cours accéléré.

-QUOI !!!?

-Tu as trois jours de cours par semaine

-Mione ! Tu te fiche de moi là. C'est une blague !!! Le regard de mon (ex)-amie me fait bien comprendre que non.

Ron ! C'est une blague hein! Ritta est dans les parages et je vais avoir droit à un superbe article dans la Gazette.

Ron semblait asses gêné.

-Non y'a pas de Ritta dans les parages. Mais tu as bien des cours. Je t'ai dis que Hermy était convainquante.

-C'est pas possible. Vous savez bien que je ne peux plus danser. Vous avez bien vu au Serpentino l'autre soir.

-Justement Ry. Les cours sont là pour t'aider. Et tu n'auras plus honte.

-Non ! Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ça. La panique commençait à me gagner.

-Tu n'as pas le choix…

-Comment.

-… sinon je demande à Blaise d'être le témoin de Ron.

-…

-Bon c'est d'accord. Alors tes cours commencent demain.

-Demain ?

-Oui à dix heure.

-Dix heure !!! Ca sert à quoi d'être en vacances si on ne peut même pas faire de grâce matinée . Et c'est où ?

-A la Tangina

Une idée soudain pour me défiler me vient alors à l'esprit.

-Ah ah mais tu oublie quelque chose Mione. Je n'ai pas de partenaire. Et d'après ce qu'il me semble le Tango est une danse qui se danse à deux. Donc ça marche pas ton affaire.

Dis je sure de moi.

-T'en fait pas tu ne sera pas seul.

Fin Flash Back

Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis en rage à 10h du mat devant ce stupide studio de danse. J'ai vraiment pas envie d'y entrer mais Hermione met toujours ses menaces à exécutions. C'est donc d'un pas boudeur que je franchis la porte.

A l'entrée une secrétaire est penchée sur son ordinateur.

-Hum… Bonjour

Elle relève sa tête. Elle est plutôt jolie avec de petites lunettes en forme de lune sur le nez.

-Bonjour, vous désirez ?

-Je suis Harry Potter. Une « amie » ,'as inscrite à un de vos cours de Tango.

-Harry Potter ?... Oui c'est bien cela. Vous devez aller au premier étage au fond à gauche vous avez les vestiaires, Le professeur viendra vous chercher.

-Merci

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Deux jeunes hommes rentrent.

Le premier est brun. Il est plutôt bien bâtis. Un corps qui semble plutôt musclé d'après ce que laisse deviner son T-shirt moulant. De longues jambes galbées. Des yeux noirs.

Le blond qui le suit est lui aussi pas mal du tout. Des muscles plus fin, de grands yeux vert. Une bouche fine et un long cou fin.

-Salut Sophie dirent ils ensemble.

-Bonjours les garçons. Comment allez vous ?

- Bah toujours bien quand je vais voir mon prof préféré dit le brun à la secrétaire.

La secrétaire gloussa.

-Je vois dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Le blond ne me lâche pas des yeux.

-Tiens je vous présente Harry Potter. C'est son premier cours de Tango. Vous lui montrez les lieux ?

-Pas de problème So. Je m'appel Evan dit le brun en me tendant la main. Et celui qui te matte à coté c'est Dan.

A ces mots le blond prend une jolie couleur rosée.

-Arrête tes conneries dit Dan. Je matais même pas.

Le brun partit dans un grand éclat de rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Mouai c'est ça. Que de mauvaise foi. Bon on y va ? J'ai un prof à aller voir.

Je suivis donc les deux hommes qui se chicanèrent jusque dans les vestiaires.

-Alors me demanda Evan, c'est la première fois que tu viens ici.

-Oui une amie m'a inscrit au cours accéléré et j'ai pas trop eu le choix.

-T'as déjà assister à un cours de danse ?

-Non, je suis même plutôt une calamité quand il s'agit de danser. Ma voix laisse passer une pointe de tristesse je décide donc de changer de sujet. Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous suivez des cours ?

-Moi ça fait depuis l'âge de six ans que je danse. J'ai fait du classique mais depuis quelques mois je suis les cours de Tango dis Dan. On va dire que Evan m'a pas mal poussé à voir autre chose.

-Oui et tu ne me dira pas que ce n'est pas mieux que tes ballerines.

-C'est différent. Chaque danse à son charme.

-Et toi Evan demandais-je à Evan sur une petite voix. Je sens que je vais bien me ridiculiser devant le blond.

-Oh moi aussi ça fait seulement quelques mois que j'ai commencé les cours. Avant je faisais un peu de rock.

-Pouquoi as-tu arrêté ?

-Et bien Dan n'aime pas trop cette danse et puis comme il a fait un compromis je me suis dis que moi aussi j'allais en faire un. Et puis il faut avouer que le prof de Tango est plutôt pas mal du tout.

J'avais plutôt l'impression que la deuxième raison était la cause de ce changement mais je ne dis rien. J'avais hâte de voir ce fameux prof.

En parlant du loup…

Alors, c'est bien, c'est nul? Ca donne envie d'en savoir plus ou pas?

Donner moi votre avis, laisser moi une petite review.

J'accepte les critiques. Tout est bon pour s'améliorer.

A bientôt.


	2. Chapter 2 : Premier cours panique

**Salut à tous. **

**Merci pour ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas une danseuse et encore moins une danseuse de Tango. J'espère que les vrais virtuoses de cette danse qui me lisent ne seront pas trop déçu et que je ne dit pas trop de bêtise. Pourquoi avoir choisi le Tango ? Bonne question. Mais bon passons à la suite de l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2: **

**Premier cours panique.**

-Malfoy ?!!!

-Bonjour Potter me dit-il sur un ton calme mais moqueur.

-Tu … tu viens suivre des cours de Tango ?

Pourquoi je bégaye moi

-Non Potter dit-il tout en éclatant de rire. TU viens suivre les cours que JE vais te donner.

Je crois que mon cerveau viens de se déconnecter. D'une c'est la première fois que je le vois rire et ça le rend vraiment sexy. Ou laaaaa. Qu'est ce que je viens de penser la. Ca doit être le choc de la nouvelle ça ne peut être que ça.

Et de deux, j'ai du mal à me dire que je vais suivre ses cours, les cours donné par Malfoy. Il va pouvoir se moquer de moi et pas qu'un peu . Si à Poudlard j'arrivais à lui clouer le bec, je crois que là il va pouvoir se venger. Je suis vraiment dans la merde. Et puis ça fait bizarre de le revoir.

-Hum Potter tu pourrais arrêter de clignoter deux minutes.

-Gné ?

-Très constructif comme réplique dit-il d'un ton railleur.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de clignottage aussi ?

-Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête et à vrai dire je m'en fiche un peu mais tu viens de passer du rouge au blanc pour revenir au rouge. Enfin bon, on n'est pas là pour voir ton visage changer de couleur au deux secondes donc si tu voulais bien te donner la peine de te mettre en tenue et venir dans la salle de danse.

-Mais je suis en tenue.

-C'est certain qu'avec un jeans tu vas aller loin Potter. La prochaine fois tache d'avoir quelque chose de plus confortable pour pouvoir bouger plus librement.

-Mmmhhh.

-Draco on va voir quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda Evan ?

-Tu verras bien.

Sur ce il se rendit dans la salle.

-Tu le connais depuis longtemps me demanda le blond ?

-On était à l'école ensemble pendant 7 ans.

-Ah.

-Bon vous êtes prêt cria une vois de l'autre coté de la porte.

Sur ceux on passa dans la salle.

Par Merlin y'a des miroirs sur tout les murs. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les miroirs.

Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce que nous soyons que tout les quatres. Je m'attendais à voir des filles. Il me semblais que le tango était une danse de couple homme femme. Faudra que je pose la question à Hermione. Je sens que je vais vraiment être ridicule. Faire des effets de jambe comme les filles. Pfff

-Bon Potter comme tu es seul et que ta tenue n'est pas des plus pratique tu vas regarder pour commencer.

Il se détourna et alla mettre la musique. Je déglutis. Merlin que Malfoys avait un arrière train bandant. Non mais ça va pas moi. Malfoy . Bandant ? Ca doit être le trac. Oui c'est ça le trac.

Les premières notes retentirent enfin. C'est une musique envoutante. Un air ensorceleur de violon, de piano de contrebasse et de bandonéon remplit la salle. Dan et Evan commencèrent à se mouvoir sur ce rythme à quatre temps. Ils évoluaient gracieusement. Evan semblait mener son partenaire. Ces gestes étaient plutôt tonic et sec contrairement à ceux de Dan qui étaient souple et fluide. Dan apportait au pas de son partenaire la légèreté et la sensualité.

Malfoys m'expliquait en même temps que le Tango n'était pas une danse mais plutôt une marche. Qu'avec de l'entrainement on apprend à ressentir la musique. C'est une danse d'improvisation, au sens où les pas ne sont pas prévu à l'avance pour êtres répétés séquentiellement, mais où les deux partenaires marchent ensemble vers une direction impromptu à chaque instant. Le partenaire qui guide utilise le poids de son corps. Que plus le guidage vient de l'intérieur du corps plus la danse semble naturelle.

Je dévorais ses paroles. Il était complètement absorbé par son explication, captivé. C'était la première fois que je l'entendais parlé sans son ton froid et cassant. Mais ce fut une trêve de courte durée. Il finit par briser le charme.

-Bon Potter. Déjà ferme la bouche. Puis montre moi ce que tu as compris de ce que je viens de dire.

Evan viens ici. Tu vas être le partenaire de Potter.

Je commençais à paniquer. Mais quelle idée avait eu Hermione. Elle sait pourtant.

Je voulais fuir et tant pis si je n'était pas le témoin du mariage. C'était trop dangereux. Je ne voulais blesser personne.

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi j'ai cette réaction excessive. Vous vous dites que c'est parce que je n'aime pas danser. C'est surement une idée que vous vous êtes fait après avoir entendu parlé du bal organisé lors la coupe de feu en quatrième année. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque je n 'avais encore jamais dansé. Et puis avouez que les jumelles Patil ne sont pas vraiment des personnes qui m'ont motivé à aller sur la piste.

Mais par la suite j'ai vraiment découvert les joies de la danse. Souvent le weekend avec Ron on sortait en douce évidemment à la nouvelle et première boite qui avait ouvert à Pré au lard. Je me suis découvert plutôt bon danseur, j'attirais souvent les regards. J'aimais me déhancher au rythme entrainant de la musique.

Plusieurs fois il m'était arrivé d'entrainer des personnes qui semblaient plutôt timide au milieu de la piste. Après la guerre je voulais ouvrir une sorte d'école de danse. Pas une école pour danser de la danse de salon ou pour faire des galas. Une école de danse pour aider les gens à se sentir bien dans leur peau dès qu'il étaient en boite. Je me disais que la danse était un moyen d'intégration et de partage.

Malheureusement je n'ai jamais été doué pour l'occlumencie. Et avant de crever face de serpent a envahit mon esprit puis m'a lancé un sort.

Depuis, la danse est devenue un supplice. J'aime toujours ça, mais je ne peux que regarder les autres . Si je me met à me déhancher ça devient une catastrophe. Mes gestes sont désordonnés et je deviens violent.

Alors vous comprenez un peu mieux ma réticence. Hermione sait et pourtant elle m'a forcé à venir ici. Elle met la vie de personne innocente en danger... Je vais faire du mal à Dan, Evan ou Draco… Il ne faut pas que je danse il ne faut pas ilnefautpasilnefautpas…

-Oh Potter !!! Tu bouges un peu ou il faut attendre que tu te réveilles ?

La charmante voix de Malfoys me sort de ma transe panique. Vite une excuse.

-Hum…mais je … je ne…

-Tu ne ?

-Je n'ai pas compris les pas m'essayais-je pour retarder le moment fatidique.

-Normal me dit-il sur un ton hautain tu es la pour apprendre.

-Oui enfin je ne pense pas que je sois capable de danser avec Evan tout de suite.

-Ohhh tu as peur de lui écraser les pieds se moqua Malfoys.

-Exactement c'est tout à fait cela répondis-je un peu trop rapidement à mon gout.

-Le grand Harry Potter… enfin je vais donc te montrer avec Evan.

A ces mots le dit Evan semble ravis.

Malfoy pose sa mains droite sur la hanche du brun tandis que sa main gauche attrape la main droite de son partenaire. Evan pose la main qui lui reste sur l'épaule du professeur.

Il fait alors glisser le pied de son partenaire avec le sien, puis Evan fait le même mouvement. Ensemble ils se déplacent ainsi à travers la pièce. Evan lance par moment sa jambe droite vers l'arrière. Leur hanches bougent au rythme endiable de la musique… Petit à petit mon esprit dérive et je m'imagine à la place d'Evan (à faire des effets de jambe) guidé par le corps de Draco. Draco ? Ca y est je l'appel par son prénom maintenant. Va falloir que j'aille dompter mes hormones un peu je pense. Imaginer le corps de l'ex-serpentard collé au mien. Miamm…beurk. Non miam finalement. Ou il a de ses fesses mamamia.

-Compris Potter ?

Je sursaute. Et merde m'a coupé mon fantasme. Pouvait pas se taire deux secondes.

-OH ! Potter ça fait 5 minutes que la musique est arrêtée et que je t'appel. T'as compris ?

Ok les secondes étaient plutôt longues.

-Hum …

-Bon montre moi ce que t'as retenu m'ordonne t'il d'un ton sans appel.

A ces mots ma panique me reprends je sens mon sang sortir de mon visage, ma gorge se sécher, mon corps trembler puis plus rien… (Ndq : heureusement qu'il n'a pas paniqué face à Voldy)

_A suivre._

_

* * *

_

**Le sort lancé par Voldy est peut être un peu débile et la raison encore plus mais bon dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Une p'tite review?**


	3. Chapter 3 : conséquence

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour ceux et celles qui m'ont donné leur avis. J'essayerais de d'en tenir compte pour la prochaine fiction que je ferrais s'il y en a une.**

**Chapitre 3 : conséquence**

- Potter ! Potter ! Tu nous fais quoi là ? S'inquiéta la vois de Draco ?

- Hum ?

- Enfin c'est pas trop tôt !

- C'qui s'passe ?

- Ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'es évanoui et ça doit faire pas loin d'une heure que j'essaye de te réveiller.

- Une heure ?

- Oui. Faut croire que t'a le sommeille dur plaisanta t-il.

- Ou sont Evan et Dan ?

- Ils ont du partir je pense.

- Ah. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Ste Mangouste ?

- Je suppose que je ne voulais pas avoir de problème avec les aurores. Ils auraient surement pensé que ton état était de ma faute. Et me retrouver à Azkaban pour t'avoir soit disant touché non merci. Même si je n'ai jamais été un mangemort, mon nom de famille est suffisant pour eux. Me dit-il sur un ton amère et froid. Tiens mange ça.

Il me tendit un carré de chocolat que j'avalai sans piper mot.

- Bon alors qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

- Sais pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Tu te fiches de moi ! T'es devenu blanc comme un fantôme. Commença t-il à s'énerver.

- J'ai du paniquer.

- Pourquoi ça ? T'as peur du ridicule ? Ironisa t-il.

- Oui avouais-je d'une toute petite voix espérant qu'il ne l'entende pas.

- Vraiment !? Pourtant il me semble que tu n'étais pas si ridicule les soirs de sorties à Pré au lard.

- T'étais là ? Tu me regardais ?

- Vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi là ? Je surveillais chaque danseur susceptible de me dépasser.

- Je te dépassais ?

- Ca va pas la tête ! T'étais peut être bon au Quidich mais sache que personne ne me dépasse sur une piste de danse. Je suis un dieu sur les planches. Et puis si t'avais été bon tu ne serais pas en train de suivre un de mes cours.

Je baissais la tête. Mon cœur se fit lourd. Après tout ce n'était qu'une humiliation de plus. Mais la colère montait en moi tel un cheval de Troy.

- Et puis, continua t-il, si tu étais doué tu ne t'évanouirais pas comme une fille quand on te demande de danser…

- **Mais quoi Malfoys !** **Tu penses que c'est parce que j'ai peur de danser que je me suis évanouit ? Et bien tu as raison. Je ne peux plus danser. Tu veux voir ce que je sais faire, ce que je vaux pour que tu puisses m'enfoncer un peu plus ! Très bien ! Profites en ! **De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si ma vie n'était pas déjà nul. C'est pas comme si un autre de mes rêves m'étais impossible.

Des larmes coulais sur mon visage, ma vois s'était brisée au file de ma tirade pour n'être qu'un murmure.

Je sentis la main de Malfoy sur mon épaule.

- Potter…

Le son de sa voix me fit réagir. Je dégageais sa main et alla mettre de la musique.

Une musique sensuelle mais rythmée. Mais au lie de me déhancher au rythme dicté par la mélodie je me mis à sauter de façon désordonnée. Ma « danse » se comparait plutôt à une personne souffrant de crise d'épilepsie. Mes gestes n'étaient que brutaux et désordonné. Au bout d'un moment je fis attention aux miroirs présents dans la salle. Mes mouvements m'amenèrent à essayer de briser cette image de moi que je voyais. Au bout du troisième choc la glace se brisa me tombant dessus.

J'ouvris les yeux. Je ne savais pas trop ou j'étais. Les murs étaient blancs. Un mouvement sur ma droite me fit relever la tête et je tombais nez à nez ou plutôt œil à œil avec une paire d'yeux gris.

- Tu es à Ste Mangouste. J'ai finalement pas eu trop le choix de t'y amener tu étais en train de te vider de ton sang au beau milieu de la salle de danse. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser salir mon parquet.

- Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas fait ça de gaité de cœur…

- Désolé.

- …

- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais te mettre dans des états comme ça à cause d'une danse.

Je soufflais de lassitude.

- Pfff ! T'as rien compris.

- …

- …

- Explique moi alors.

- Pourquoi faire ? Et qu'est ce que ça t'apporterait ? En quoi ça pourrait m'aider ?

- Je veux comprendre et savoir où est passer le danseur de prés au lard. Celui vers qui tous les regards étaient tournés. Dit-il en rougissant brièvement.

Je pense que le choc dut être violent. Voir un Malfoys s'excuser c'était déjà fort mais le voir rougir c'est littéralement un choc. Je dois vraiment être dans un coma profond ou alors je suis mort. Bon bin si c'est le cas au moins il ne se moquera plus.

- Tiens c'est nouveau ça. C'est pas ce que disait ton double quand j'étais encore vivant.

- Mais t'es pas mort abrutis.

En effet je n'ai pas l'air d'être mort.

- Bon alors tu m'explique enfin.

Je lui racontais alors le sort de Voldemort .

- Mais pourquoi tiens tu tant à danser ?

- C'est Hermione qui m'y force. Elle sait très bien que je risque de tuer quelqu'un. Mais pour son mariage elle veut du Tango. Peut être s'était elle dis que ça serait moins violent que les bazard sister comme musique. Elle ne devait pas penser que j'aurais la même réaction violete. Pourtant tu as vu toi même ce que ça à donné. J'ai brisé le studio et heureusement que tu étais loin de moi sinon t'aurais pu être dans mon état voir pire. Comme l'autre soir au Serpentino.

- C'est à cause de toi que la boité de Blaise à fermer deux jours.

J'hochais la tête

- J'ai cogné un gars aussi. Ca vie n'est plus en danger mais c'est pas passé loin.

- Ohhh !

- Voilà tu connais sur ma palpitante vie.

- Est ce que je peux aider ?

-… Plus de connexion surprise total.

- Tu ne sais pas si il n'existe pas un contre sort ou une potion ?

- Mione cherche mais elle n'a encore rien trouvé. Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour aider

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux me pourrir la vie un peu plus ?

- C'est peut peut-être une façon de m'excuser de t'avoir forcé à danser.

- Euh ?... Maloy t'es sure que la glace ne t'es pas tombée dessus aussi ? C'est étrange quand t'es gentil.

- Glump. Potter je ne suis pas gentil. Ok ? un Malfoy n'est pas gentil !

- Ok Ok te fâche pas. Mais de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous bilez Hermione et toi. La danse c'est juste une passion que je ne peux plus faire rien de grave. C'est pas si important. C'est pas vital. Dis-je en baissant les yeux, la gorge nouée.

-Potter arrête le mélo dramatique. Sur ce je vais y aller.

Il commença à quitter la pièce. Mais se retourna avant de franchir la porte.

- Ah oui deux choses : Une infirmière a apporté les fleurs et il y a une carte. Et le medicomage a dit que tu sortirais demain. Je t'attends donc dans deux jours pour ton prochain cours.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre qu'il quitta la pièce. J'attrapais la carte, la décachetais et la lue.

_Salut Harry_

_J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivé. Mais fait moi confiance. _

_A bientôt _

_Mione_

_PS : N'essaye même pas de me poser une seule question sur quoi que ce soit je ne te répondrais pas._

A suivre…

Alors verdict ? Est ce que je me suis emmêlée les baguettes ou pas trop ? Est ce que cette suite titille un peu votre curiosité ?

Laissez moi vos impression, vos interrogation, peut être imaginez vous la suite.

Alors une petite review s'il vous plait.


	4. Chapter 4 : Deuxième cours

**Merci pour vos review ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous appréciez malgré la débilité du sort. Je suis la première à l'avouée. Et puis puisque personne n'irait inventer un sort comme ça j'ai décidé de m'y coller lol**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4 : Deuxième cours.**

Pffff Maudite Hermione mais qu'est ce qu'elle me cache. Quand elle dit n'essaye pas de me poser des questions je ne répondrais pas elle était vraiment sérieuse. Elle n'a même pas voulu me donner la recette de son gâteau au chocolat.

En tout cas ça fait deux jours que mon accident a eus lieu et je suis sagement assis en train de suivre le cours de Draco. A bien y regarder ça n'a pas l'air si compliqué que ça. Les pas sont fluides. Ca n'est pas si compliqué d'apprendre une danse sans la danser quand on a une mémoire visuelle. Mais à quoi bon. C'est bien beau de comprendre les pas mais si on ne peut pas danser c'est débile.

Je ne comprends toujours pas Hermione. A quoi bon rester là à regarder.

Elle ne le sait pas mais elle me fait plus de mal en m'affligeant ces cours. C'est comme toucher un rêve mais sans y parvenir vraiment. C'est juste l'effleurement d'un bonheur auquel je n'aurais jamais droit. Voldemort à de nouveau réussi à briser un de mes rêves. Je crois qu'une vie normale ne sera jamais pour moi.

Quand je suis arrivé Draco semblait content que je n'aie pas décidé d'arrêter les cours.

Lui aussi il est étrange depuis l'accident. Est ce qu'il est de mèche avec Mione ? Ca fait quand même 6 mois qu'ils se rencontrent.

Pfff je dis n'importe quoi un serpentard et une Griffondore. C'est tout bonnement impossible. Ca ne se verra jamais.

- Au fait Harry ca va mieux ? Me demanda Dan qui attendait que Draco ai fini de montrer les pas à Evan.

Ce dernier semblait aux anges. Mais quand il tournait la tête dans notre direction c'était plutôt de la colère qui passait sur son visage. Il est vraiment étrange comme garçon me dis-je.

- Oui ça va mieux.

- On s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

- On ?

- Enfin moi surtout. Il rougit.

- Ne t'en fait pas ça va. Et je me doutais bien que ce n'était pas Evan qui se serait soucié de moi. Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup n'est ce pas ?

- En effet. Il a peur que tu lui piques le professeur Malfoy.

- Ils sortent ensemble ?

- Pas vraiment. Il espère. Mais ton arrivé a contrecarré ses plans je crois bien.

- Bahhh ! Dis lui qu'il ne s'en fasse pas pour ça. Malfoy ne sortirait jamais avec moi de toute façon.

Je regardais alors le couple évoluer majestueusement dans la pièce. Cette envie d'être à la place de Evan me reprit. Une nouvelle fois je chassais cette idée de ma tête. Et me retournais vers Dan. Ce garçon était vraiment sympathique, il me faisait rire. Il était plutôt timide mais je crois que c'est ce qui faisait en parti son charme. Et puis il était attirant. Il ressemblait par certain point à Draco. Il était blond.

Et merde je divague encore. Maudit serpentard.

- Ca te dirait de prendre un café avec moi après le cours me demanda t'il subitement.

- Pourquoi pas lui dis-je. De toute façon je n'ai rien de prévus.

- Super !!!

Son enthousiasme me fit sourire. Puis nous parlâmes de tout et de rien sans vraiment suivre le cours.

- On dérange ! Cingla la voix froide de Draco ?

Tient sa bonne humeur vient de tomber on dirait

- Non … non pas du tout répondit Dan mal à l'aise.

- Bon alors vient me montrer le pas de danse qu'on vient d'effectuer.

Etan voyant le malaise de son ami, l'attira à lui tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille. Draco mis la musique et ils exécutèrent. Malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas suivi le cours Dan s'en tira plutôt bien. Cependant, Draco ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il coupa la musique et lui cria durement.

- Travail ça pour la prochaine fois au lieu de discuter ça sera moins minable. Le cours est fini.

Dan n édit rien mais baissa la tête. Il se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

- Potter ou vas tu ?

- Le cours est fini non? Je m'en vais donc.

- Non tu restes là !

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi je resterais ! C'est un cours accéléré auquel je suis inscrit et pas un cours à rallonge. Donc je m'en vais à demain.

Je me dirigeais cers les vestiaires quand Draco me retins par la manche.

- De quoi est ce que vous parliez toi et Dan ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ? T'es jaloux ? Et puis lâche moi j'ai un rendez vous.

- N'importe quoi pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalité mon pauvre Potter. Et t'as rendez vous avec qui?

- Pas jaloux hein ? Mon œil. J'ai un rendez vous … chez le psychomage mentis-je.

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça moi ? Chez le psychomage. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Quand j'suis en face de lui faudrait vraiment que j'aille en voir un pour apprendre à me contrôler.

Et puis vu sa tête je ne pense pas qu'il gobe bien mon mensonge. Il a l'air suspicieux ces grands yeux gris ne sont plus qu'une fente. Brrr j'aime pas ce regard on dirait qu'il me passe au scanner. L'avantage c'est que j'ai plus besoin d'aller voir quelqu'un pour qu'il me dise ce je j'ai dans la tête. Mais bon qu'est ce que ça peut lui faire que j'aille prendre un café avec Dan.

Sur ce il me lâcha et me laissa aller me changer.

Voilà une heure que Dan et moi étions chez Tonton Tim. Un espace ou ils servent un super con capuccino vanille française avec des beignes. Evan n'est pas venu avec nous mais il ne semblait pas très content. Je pense qu'il n'est jamais content de rien. Il a peur que j'empiète sur ces plates bandes. Il est vraiment bizarre s'il savait qu'il a mille fois plus de chance avec Draco que moi.

Mais bon il ne semblait quand même pas content que je parle à Dan. Il n'est quand même pas jaloux lui non plus. Hermione ne m'a pas inscrite à un cours de danse. Ca serait plus un cours sur qui résiste le plus longtemps à la jalousie. Mon avis : Dan, Moi (oui je suis quand même un peu jaloux) Draco et le perdant toute catégorie Evan.

Heureusement que Dan est là. C'est vraiment quelqu'un avec qui il est facile de parler. Il m'a appris qu'il participait à de nombreuses causes humanitaires. Toujours prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Tient c'est un point commun qu'on a en commun ça d'après Draco. De file en aiguille on a finalement fini par passer l'après midi ensemble. On a magasiné pendant quatre heures. C'était vraiment agréable. Mais j'avais comme un malaise. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un nous suivait.

Après nos achats on a finis la journée dans le parc pour regarder le coucher de soleil. Le silence était reposant. Tout à coup il se retourna et m 'embrassa.

Je ne le repoussais pas tout de suite. Bin voui j'étais Surpris. !!!

Il finit par lâcher mes lèvres voyant que je ne réagissais pas

- Dan qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je …je suis désolé. Je …je ne sais pas …je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Excuse moi Harry excuse moi.

Je me mis à rire.

- Calme-toi Dan.

- Tu… tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Pas tant que ça. Je t'aime bien Dan mais …

- Pour vrai ?

- Oui mais t'imagine pas trop de choses quand même. Va pas trop vite.

- Ok.

- Bon a demain. On se revoit au cours.

- A demain.

Je retournais chez moi avec cette sensation d'être toujours suivis.

_A suivre_.

**Alors ? Vos impressions ? Ca s'améliore ou je m'emmêle les pinceaux ?**

**Des questions ? Et bien c'est juste en dessous pour une petite review.**


	5. Chapter 5 : Troisième cours

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Tout d'abord merci pour toutes vos review. Après réflexion j'aurais du faire un sondage pour savoir qui suivait Harry ça aurait été drôle de voir qui suit ma logique tordue.**

**Ensuite je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais j'ai eu une grosse semaine au boulot et je rentrais chez moi brûlée. En plus j'ai essayé de tenir compte de certains commentaires qui m'ont été fait et j'ai donc pris du temps à refaire ce chapitre. Malheureusement je ne le trouve pas vraiment génial mais ça sera à vous d'en juger.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 5 : Troisième cours.

Troisième jour et l'ambiance était électrique. Il y avait une forte tension dans l'air chargée de colère.

Draco égal à lui même était plutôt froid et indifférent.

Evan qui dansait avec Dan semblait vouloir sortir de ses gans à chaque instant. Ces gestes d'habitude si énergique mais gracieux étaient brusques, presque violent. Les regards qu'il me lançait n'étaient pas des plus conviviaux. Pas que d'ordinaire se soit vraiment le cas mais là j'avais l'impression qu'il voulait m'arracher la tête.

Ma tête qui en ce moment et ce depuis hier soir est en pleine ébullition. La raison en est simple : le baiser. Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire ? Ce baiser était doux et passionné à la fois mais je ne sais pas, il lui manque quelque chose. Peut être est il trop timide trop incertain… Bon c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réagit non plus. Ca m'a amener à me demander ce que je cherche vraiment dans une relation. Et le constat est que je ne sais pas ce que je cherche dans une relation.

Pourtant Dan me plait. Beaucoup de choses chez lui me plaisent. Il pourrait peut être m'apporter la stabilité qu'il me manque ces dernières années. Pas que je couche à droite ou à gauche. Ca serait peut être même le contraire. Depuis l'accident au Serpentino je ne suis pas ressorti avec quelqu'un. Mon petit ami n'a plus voulu me revoir après ça et j'ai peur de tenter quelque chose avec qui que ce soit. Peut être que Dan pourrait être la personne qu'il me faut. Il ne me forcera à rien…

C'est un garçon intelligent, toujours de bonne humeur et qui s'investit dans beaucoup de choses. Il m'a dit que récemment il était parti faire un voyage humanitaire en Afrique afin de construire des écoles. Ensuite, il est gentil et attentionné. Et puis il est beau. Tout a fait mon genre en fait. Grand, blond, finement musclé. En fait il ressemble beaucoup à Malfoy. Mais contrairement à lui ces yeux sont verts et non de ce bleu gris si particulier. Et il a un visage plus enrobé que celui du serpentard. Moins aristocratique.

Et là est le nœud du problème. Pourquoi à chaque fois que j'essaye de me convaincre que Dan pourrait peut-être être mon petit ami, Malfoy vient faire irruption dans ma tête. Quand Dan m'a embrassé hier je n'ai rien ressentis. Pas un seul frisson quel qu'il soit. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre comme on dit. Mais peut être que les sentiments peuvent se développer par la suite. Ca évolue, ça change les sentiments non ?

J'en ai une belle preuve à coté de moi en ce moment. Avec Malfoy on est passé de la haine pure et simple à une sorte de respect si on peut dire.

On s'est détesté pendant 6 ans. Puis lors de notre sixième année il a changé de camp après la tentative ratée de meurtre sur Dumbledor. Son échec pour cette mission l'a empêché de devenir mangemort et il s'est alors retourné vers l'ordre. Bien sûre Ron Hermione et moi ne lui avons pas accordé notre confiance tout de suite malgré l'avantage qu'on tirait de lui. Il faut savoir qu'en étant le prince des serpentards beaucoup de ses amis l'ont suivis : Zabini, Parkinson, Crabe et Goyle. Puis Hermione et Ron ont commencé à changer et à les intégrer à notre groupe pour mon plus grand malheur. Et une fois de pls Hermione m'a fait son chantage digne d'un serpentard. C'était soit j'essayais de les accepter soit c'était Ron et elle qui me laissaient sur place. Un homme est faible face à une fille comme Hermione je vous le dit moi. Enfin pour en revenir au respect envers Malfoy j'ai appris à le connaître un peu mieux. On se parlait de temps en temps. On n'est pas devenu ami mais j'ai admiré le courage qu'il a montré pour se détourner de Voldemort mais surtout celui de se détourner de sa famille. J'appréciais ces quelques moment de partage.

Malheureusement après la guerre il a totalement disparut de la circulation. Je sais que pendant que j'étais dans le coma, après avoir tué le Lord , il a été jugé mais je n'ai jamais connu le verdict et pris le temps de le connaître. Entrainer de banquet en banquet je n'ai pas eu de temps à moi. Je décidais alors de savoir ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il en arrive à devenir prof de tango.

- Au fait Malfoy, Comment en est tu arrivé là ? Prof de tango dans le monde moldu alors que tu m'avais is que tu voulais devenir médicomage.

Il se détourne des danseurs.

- Figure toi Potter que malgré le fait que durant la guerre je vous ai aidé, le juge à jugé bon de quand même bridé mes pouvoirs pendant 6 ans. Je n'ai donc pas pu aller à l'école de médicomagie en France. Je me suis donc retourné vers le monde moldu ou j'ai fait des petits boulots puisqu'en plus de m'avoir interdit de faire de la magie, ils ont supprimé mon héritage. Et depuis 3ans je suis prof de danse.

- Ah ! Excuse moi je ne connaissais pas le verdict du procès.

- Pourtant la gazette en a surement parlé. Un Malfoy à la rue ça a du faire plaisir à beaucoup de monde me dit il sur un ton amère.

- Je suis partis du monde sorcier très peu de temps après toi je pense. Je ne supportais plus toute cette hypocrisie autour de moi. Tous ces banquets où finalement on me considérait comme un sauveur alors que je ne suis qu'un assassin.

La secrétaire fit alors son apparition coupant notre conversation.

- Monsieur Malfoy. On vous demande au téléphone.

- J'arrive.

Il se retourna vers nous.

- Vous continuer je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Il sorti. Dès qu'il eut disparu Evan arrêta de danser avec Dan. Ce dernier partis vite à la toilette me laissant seul avec Evan qui m'interpella.

- Alors Harry! Depuis trois jour ou tu nous regardes danser tu pourrais peut être nous montrer ce que tu sais faire.

- Non soufflais-je.

- Pourquoi ça? Tu as peur de te ridiculiser? Tu ne veux pas danser avec Dan? Il n'est pas de ton **goût**?

- Non ce n'est pas ça.

- Alors danse! Qu'est ce que tu attends?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Evan demandais-je ?

- Pourquoi ? Mais parce que depuis que tu es là tu est en train d'éloigner Dan de moi. Il ne me parle que de toi. Dan est à moi. Me dit il avec un regard fou.

- Je ne comprends rien…

- Tu ne comprends pas que Dan est amoureux de toi au lieu de moi ! Que c'est moi qu'il aurait du embrasser et non toi.

- Comment sais-tu qu'il m'a embrassé ?

- Question idiote je vous ai suivi toute la journée hier. J'ai voulu te parler quand tu as quitté Dan mais je ne t'ai plus vu dit il toujours avec se regard meurtrier.

Heureusement que j'ai transplané pour rentrer chez moi sinon je ne sais pas ou je serais à l'heure qu'il est.

C'est à ce moment là que Dan choisi de revenir.

- Ou là vous en faite une de ces têtes les gars dit il.

- Dan pourquoi ne danserait tu pas avec Harry demanda Evan sur un ton beaucoup plus calme que tantôt.

- Non non Dan n'avance pas.

- Harry, pourquoi tu ne veux pas danser avec moi ? Je ne te plais vraiment pas hein ?

- Non Dan se n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Allez Potter !

- Non non non Evan s'il te plais ne me demande pas ça. Je ferrais ce que tu veux mais pas ça.

Il ne m'écouta pas cependant et mis la musique.

Dan n'écoutant pas non plus mes supplices me tira à lui. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et passa mes bras autours de son cou alors que j'essayais de m'extraire de son étreinte. Il commença à nous faire tourner et c'est là ou tout dérapa.

J'expulsais violement Dan contre les murs. Heureusement il s'assomma contre le mur duquel il manquait le miroir que j'avais brisé au premier cours.

Le sort associé à la panique et surtout la colère amplifiait ma violence.

Et là comme la première fois je me retournais contre mon cavalier m'approchant dangereusement de lui.

_A suivre_

_Alors ? Que va t'il arriver ? Harry va t'il encore faire plus de mal à Dan ?_

_Les réponses dans le prochain chapitre que je vais essayer de mettre plus rapidement mais je ne promets rien car je pense que je vais encore avoir une grosse semaine._

_En tout cas une petite review pour m'encourager sera la bienvenue._

_A+_


	6. Chapter 6 : Violence

**Bonjour à tous. **

**Je suis un peu en retard sur mon timing je crois. Mais j'ai vraiment eu une grosse semaine la semaine passé donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de rédiger quoi que ce soit. Et il faut que je vous avoue que généralement bien que la majeur partie des idées soit dans ma petite tête, l'écriture elle me vient au boulot quand j'ai du temps de libre. Je sais c'est pas bien. **

**Enfin je remercie ceux qui ont lu sans laisser de review et encore plus ceux et celles qui m'en ont laissé. Ca fait vraiment plaisir. Et puis j'adore avoir vos points de vue.**

**En tout cas pour cette suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il y a un peu plus de Draco. Mais je ne sais pas trop si tout ce que je dis à un sens et si ça fait beaucoup avancé mon histoire. Je pense (pas sure à 100%) qu'il va rester un ou deux chapitres pas plus. **

**En tout cas bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 6 : Violence**

Je me dirigeais vers Dan qui gisait contre le mur. La puissance du sort me brouillait l'esprit m'empêchant de résister à cette vague de violence.

J'avais la vague impression de revivre la même scène qu'au serpentino. De cette soirée il ne me restait que des flashs. Max mon petit ami de l'époque m'avait entrainer sur la piste de danse. Il avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches alors que moi je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Et là je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais pris. Une vague de violence m'avait traversé. Je l'avais éjecté violement et il s'était écrasé contre une table. Puis une paire de bras m'avait entourée me calmant rapidement avant de sombrer. Le lendemain je m'étais réveillé chez moi. Comment je m'y étais rendus je n'en ai encore aucune idée. Hermione est une fois de plus restée très vaste sur le sujet. Elle m'a juste dit qu'un gars de la boite m'avais ramené après le chao que j'avais semé dans la boite de Blaise.

Je sentais ma magie crépitée autour de moi. Et j'avançais inexorablement vers Dan. Une seule envie que je ressentais dans toute mon âme lui faire du mal.

POV Draco

Par Salazard c 'était quoi ce bruit?

-Blaise tu m'excuseras il faut que je te laisse. Il se passe des choses bizarres dans ma salle.

- Ok. De toute façon on se voit se soir?

- Oui. Bon faut vraiment que j'y aille. Y'a une forte dose de magie dans l'air. Je crois que Potter a encore sauté les plombs.

- Ok ok va y vite si tu ne veux pas avoir une salle détruite.

Sans prendre le temps de dire au revoir à son ami, Draco partis en courant à l'étage, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers.

Arriver dans la salle il se figea de stupeur. Harry était à un ou deux mètre de Dan qui gisait inconscient contre le mur. Une sorte d'aura noire émanait de lui. Avant que Harry ne franchisse les derniers pas qui le séparait du blond Draco recouvra ses esprits il arrêta la musique et s'élança vers eux.

- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Demanda t'il à Evan.

Ce dernier était figé. L'effet d'un stupefix aurait eu le même effet

Draco attrapa Harry par derrière, le tirant à lui pour éviter qu'il se jette sur Dan.

-Oh Evan, tonna t'il. Mais fait quelque chose non d'un scroutch à pétard éloigne Dan!

Le brun daigna enfin réagir. Il souleva Dan de terre et l'emmena rapidement dans les vestiaires. Il réapparut deux secondes après.

- Je vais emmener Dan à l'hôpital pour être sûre qu'il n'a rien. J'espère qu'il n'aura rien sinon Harry risque d'entendre parler de moi.

Draco acquiesça en lui lançant un regard noir.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait. Je pencherais pour un forçage de danse. Mais quoi qu'il en soit le coupable n'est surement pas Potter. Maintenant tire toi.

Evan quitta la place rageur et claqua la porte.

Draco resserra sa prise sur Harry, il le plaqua contre lui.

- Potter c'est fini, calme toi maintenant. Lui murmura t'il à l'oreille. Ha…Harry ce n'est pas toi qui fait ça, c'est lui. Lutte, reviens parmi nous.

Harry semblait se calmer lentement au son de la voix douce de Draco. Il commença à tituber. Ses jambes lâchèrent. Draco accompagna Harry au sol en le gardant toujours contre lui. Il se mit à le bercer doucement. Finalement les nerfs du brun se détendirent. Il éclata en sanglots.

- La Harry s'est fini c'est fini

Draco desserra peu à peu ses bras et passa doucement une main sur le cou du griffon. Il le massa légèrement. Harry finit par somnoler sous les soins du blond.

Fin POV Draco.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain dans une chambre inconnue. Les murs étaient blanc, mais pas d'un blanc d'hôpital, non c'était un blanc cassé. Il était allongé au milieu de drap vert en satin.

- Mais ou suis-je?

- Chez moi affirma Draco en rentrant dans la chambre un plateau entre les mains.

- Heuu… comment?... Pourquoi? Dit Harry très gêné

- Tu as fait une crise hier après que je vous ai laissé seul. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sauf que quand je suis arrivé Dan avait rencontré le mur avec violence.

- Par Merlin. Dis moi que je ne lui ai rien fait. Ou est il? Qu'est ce que je lui ai fait? Comment va t'il?

- Du calme du calme Potter chaque chose en son temps répondit le serpentard un sourire en coin.

- Evan l'a amené à l'hôpital et d'après les dernières nouvelles il a une légère commotion cérébrale et quelques cotes cassées à cause de la violence de l'impacte.

- Nonnnnn… j'ai pas fait ça. Non.

Devant la détresse de Harry Draco ne savait pas comment réagir. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Mais il ne préféra pas se risquer sur cette pente et changea de sujet.

- Au fait le Mariage de Granger est quand?

-Dans une semaine. Souffla t'il

- Pense tu que tu seras prêt pour le Tango?

-Bin oui c'est certain lui lança Harry sur un ton ironique. Faisons en sorte que le mariage ressemble à la troisième guerre mondiale et tout ira bien. Non mais franchement tu penses que je vais danser quoi que ce soit commença t'il à s'énerver. Ca t'as pas suffis hier? Et puis j'arrête les cours. A quoi bon?

- Mais ca te permet d'apprendre les pas.

- Apprendre les pas pour ne pas pouvoir les appliquer qu'elle utilité?

- Mais si tu re danse un jour.

- Malfoy t'as pas compris encore. Je peux plus danser tu veux aller te fracasser contre un mur toi aussi? Y'a pas de contre sort tu comprends? Pas de contre sort.

- Potter je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de baisser les bras. Dit Draco sur un ton acide.

- Tu sais quoi je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses j'en ai marre de cette mascarade.

Sur ce il sauta du lit et commença à s'habiller.

- Qu'est ce que tu fait?

- Je rentre chez moi. Répliqua t'il froidement

- Mais tu n'es pas encore remis

- J'en ai connu d'autre et je ne vais pas rester coucher cent sept ans non plus. En plus il faut que j'aille voir quelqu'un.

Harry ne vit pas le regard un peu triste de Draco qui pensait très bien que Harry allait aller à l'hôpital pour voir Dan.

Harry de son coté était à la fois en colère contre le blondinet et troublé par son comportement. Pourquoi Malfoy semblait il gentil? Malgré les parole parfois acide du serpentard, il était touché que Draco s'inquiète pour lui Pffff tu délire mon pauvre Harry. La crise t'a certainement grillé les neurones au passage. Un Malfoy gentil et inquiet? C'est plutôt de la pitié oui. Il secoua la tête de dépit avant de partir plonger dans ce méli mélo de sentiments contradictoire qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

Une heure plus tard Harry se trouvait chez Hermione.

- Harry comment te sens tu?

- Epuisé, dégouté, déprimé. La routine quoi.

- Draco m'a dit que tu avais piqué une crise hier. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

Il lui raconta alors la bêtise d'Evan.

- T'es pas resté tout seul chez toi après ça j'espère.

- Non Draco m'a porté chez lui. J'ai trouvé ça étrange d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Et puis lui non plus n'a pas voulu me dire qui m'a calmé. Je ne pense pas que se soit lui, bien qu'il était tout seul dans la salle me semble t'il. J'avais la même sensation que la dernière fois. Enfin c'est peut être juste mon imagination.

Je suis parti en colère et je l'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir hébergé.

- Comment!!! Mais t'es un crétin Harry.

- Mhh merci ça fait plaisir. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très poli.

En tout cas Mione pour changer de sujet sache je suis désolé de te le dire mais le Tango et toutes autres danses ça sera sans moi.

- Harry … commença t'elle à gronder.

- Non Hermione c'est sans appel. Demande à Blaise d'être le témoin de Ron si ça te chante mais tu ne me ferras pas danser. C'est trop dangereux. J'ai déjà faillit tuer deux personnes. Je ne veux faire de mal à aucune de mes amis et je ne veux pas gâcher ton mariage. Et puis s'il faut que pour que tout se passe bien je ne vienne pas je le ferrais.

- Ca c'est hors de question Harry James Potter!!! Ok tu ne danseras pas. Lui dit elle.

Elle n'en pensait cependant pas moins.

_à suivre_

**Voilà. Mais que mijote Hermione encore? Est ce que le rapprochement de Draco vous semble bien?**

**Une cht'it review pour avoir vos impression et pour me motiver un peu?**

**A+**


	7. Chapter 7 : Explication

**Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre désolé. En posté un par jour ca serait trop d'un coup vous feriez une overdose. **

**Non en fait comme me l'on fait remarquer quelques uns d'entre vous j'ai mélangé mes pinceaux et fait passer Evan pour Dan. Donc je rectifie le tire et j'espère que je ne réitérerais pas cette faute.**

**Et comme je ne sais pas si effacer le chapitre 7 effacerais vos review je le laisse. Sauf si on me dit qu'il n'y a pas de danger.**

**Désolée pour cette fausse joie (hihihi)**

**Mais tant qu'a y être merci pour vos review elles m'inspirent. **

**;p**

**Bonjour à tous !!!**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère. Le temps n'a pas été trop long ? En tout cas j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu par cette suite. Il n'y a pas encore de Draco en chaire et en os mais ça va venir. Si si je vous jure je sais pas trop quand mais ça va arriver. Disons que j'ai rajouté quelques chapitre à mon idée première sur l'intervention de quelques review que j'ai reçu. Donc si le dénouement n'arrive pas aussi vite que prévu ne vous en prenez pas à moi. (Sourire d'ange). **

**Bon allez je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7 : Explication

Cela faisait trois jours que je tournais en rond dans mon appartement. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider d'aller trouver Dan qui était sorti de l'hôpital. Je voulais aller m'excuser mais en même temps j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait lire dans ses yeux. Peur d'y déceler de la colère, de la haine mais pire que tout du dégout. Je sais que je ne suis pas normal.

Je n'ai jamais été un enfant normal. Survivre à un Adavakedavra à un an ce n'est pas normal.

Recevoir autant de haine de la part de mon oncle et faire la bonne à tout faire depuis l'âge de cinq ans ce n'est pas normal.

A Poudlard ca ne s'est pas arrangé. Je n'ai jamais été un ado normal. Parler le fourchelangue ce n'est pas normal. Participer à la coupe de feu sans en avoir l'âge ce n'est pas normal. En fait, avoir un poids aussi important sur les épaules aussi jeune ce n'est pas normal.

Même mon orientation sexuelle n'est pas des plus conventionnel mais je crois que c'est l'anormalité que je vis le mieux. Enfin je crois.

Et maintenant que j'essayais de vivre une vie normale dans le monde moldu puisque ma vie en tant que sorcier n'a été qu'un ramassis d'échec, je me retrouve encore à être un être anormal qui fait du mal.

Il fallait qu'il y ait cette satanée malédiction. Il fallait qu'il y ait cette déferlante de violence mélangée à tous ses sentiments étranges que je ressentais depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Je crois que j'aurais préféré que Voldemort ne me rate pas. Enfin qu'il ne me rate pas d'une autre façon, qu'il m'achève. Mais qu'est ce qui lui est passé par la tête à cette face de serpent. Il ne pouvait pas faire dans la facilité pour une fois. Non il fallait qu'il utilise un sort débile dont le contre sort n'existe pas. Sinon Hermione l'aurait déjà trouvé, et peut être Malfoy aussi. Pffff n'importe quoi Malfoy.

Et puis à tout ce méli mélo s'ajoute depuis trois jours des rêves étranges. Je ressentais une présence réconfortante. J'avais l'impression de reconnaître cette présence. C'était la même que celle que j'avais ressenti après ma crise. Je me sentais détendu et protégé.

Moi qui avait du protéger tout un monde, moi qui ai toujours été aux premières lignes je me sentais en sécurité quand la présence se manifestait dans mes rêves.

Elle me réchauffait le cœur. Je me sentais bien jusqu'à mon réveil ou je me rendais compte que malheureusement j'étais seul, désespérément seul.

Dans mon rêve, je devinais les contours de cet homme dont je ne voyais pas les traits du visage. Chaque fois que je pensais pouvoir connaître son identité, la présence s'éloignait un peu pour revenir après. Je m'étais juré de ne plus rechercher cette identité. Tout du moins dans mes rêves.

Je supposais que cette personne était réelle. Car sinon comment aurais je senti ses bras qui m'entouraient ? Comment aurais je senti ses bercements ? Comment aurais je entendu ces mots doux ? Peut être encore une preuve de mon anormalité finalement.

Mais il fallait que je sache. Vu qu'Hermione ne voulait rien me dire, il fallait que j'aille voir du coté de Draco. Il était là lui de ma dernière crise. Il a surement vu quelque chose.

Il me prendra surement pour un fou. Ca va surement le faire bien rire mais il faut que je sache.

Il était dix heure du matin.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Dan. Prenant mon courage de Griffon en main je m'étais décidé à faire fis des sentiments que je pourrais lui inspirer. Il fallait que je m'explique. Enfin je ne vais pas tout lui révéler, c'est quand même un moldu. J'espère seulement que Evan ne sera pas là.

Je sonnais à la porte.

Dan m'ouvrit il était au téléphone. A ma vue ses sourcils se froncèrent, son visage se durcit.

Ok Harry on respire. Il te déteste mais explique toi quand même.

- Salut Dan. Hum… je peux entrer ?

Il s'effaça de l'entrée pour me laisser entrer.

Je l'entendis s'excuser auprès de son interlocuteur et raccrocha.

- Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ? T'es venu finir le travail ? Evan m'a tout raconté.

Je baissais les yeux.

- Je … je suis venu m'excuser pour ce geste.

- Des excuses ? Tu parles ; à cause de toi je suis obligé d'arrêter la danse pendant au moins six mois. Je vais d'ailleurs porter plainte.

Six mois, comparé à plus jamais ce n'est rien pensais je.

- Porter plainte ?

- Oui. Tu devrais être enfermé pour une télé violence. Faudrait de te faire soigner.

Mais ou est passé le Dan si gentil que j'ai côtoyé ? Il a vraiment la rancœur tenace.

- Euh,… c'est possible de régler ça à l'amiable ?

- A l'amiable ? Voyez vous ça ? Et pourquoi je ferrais ça ? Moi je t'avoue mes sentiments et toi tu me rejettes d'une telle façon. Evan avait raison. C'est vraiment un ami lui.

C'est donc ça ? Il n'a pas supporté que je ne ressente pas la même chose que lui.

- Mais mon geste n'était pas là cause d'un rejet.

- Ah non ! Et c'était quoi alors ? De la folie ?

- En quelque sorte. Je hum… Il y a trois ans j'ai eu un accident et hum… les médecins ont constaté qu'une partie de mon cerveau à cessé d'être irrigué pendant quelques minutes. Depuis, quand quelqu'un me force à faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas et bien j'explose.

Ou là c'est quoi ce mensonge encore ? J'espère que c'est plausible et que Dan n'était pas médecin dans une vie antérieur.

- Tu aurais pu me dire ça avant ! Me dit il avec une voix un peu moins colérique.

- Je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Malgré mes suppliques Evan et toi ne m'avez pas spécialement écouté.

- En tout cas sache que Evan est très remonté contre toi. Il t'en veut d'avoir essayé de t'accaparer le prof de tango.

- Je ne pense pas non.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause du prof.

- Pourtant, ça fait trois jours qu'il rentre tard et qu'il ne fait que parler de lui.

A ces mots mon cœur se serrait. Comme ça Malfoy et l'autre sortaient vraiment ensemble.

Mais attendez une minute. Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire que Malfoy sorte avec Evan ou n'importe qui d'autre ?

Grrr foutu sentiments que je ne comprends pas.

- Ou ou Harry t'es dans la lune ?

- Oh. Excuse moi . Je ne pensais pas qu'il m'en voulait seulement à cause du prof de Tango. Mais plus à cause de toi.

- …

- Il nous a vu nous embrasser.

- Comment ?

- Il nous a suivi. Et je crois que ça ne lui a pas trop plus. Il t'aime plus qu'un simple ami.

- Pffff arrête tes conneries Harry. Evan est bien trop classe pour moi. C'est quelqu'un de sa trempe qu'il lui faut. Pas quelqu'un comme moi. Dit il sur un ton résigné.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es quelqu'un de bien. T'es gentil, intelligent, mignon…

- Mais même toi tu ne veux pas de moi. Alors Evan !

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ca veut dire que même malgré mes pseudo qualités je n'attire personne.

Ou là mais c'est qu'ils sont spéciaux ces deux là. Evan est amoureux de Dan et d'après ce que j'entends Dan est amoureux d'Evan. Bin alors tout s'arrange. Ah non c'est vrai qu'il y a Malfoy au milieu. Mais au fait c'est vrai qu'est ce que Malfoy fou au milieu ? Ou plus tôt pourquoi Evan drague Draco s'il aime Dan ? C'est compliqué leur affaire.

- Pourquoi ne lui parlerais tu pas ? Si toi aussi tu l'aimes exprime toi.

- Ok je vais essayer dit il après un temps d'hésitation.

- Au fait au sujet du baisé. Je voudrais juste te clarifier que je t'aime bien Dan . Mais seulement en tant qu'ami je crois.

- Je crois que j'avais compris. Et d'après ce que tu viens de me dire, s'il est vrai que Evan m'aime, je pense que moi aussi ce n'est qu'en tant qu'ami que je t'aime Harry. Je pense que en y pensant bien j'essayais de rendre Evan jaloux en sortant avec toi.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est tordu ça ?

- Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte.

- Ouai bin quand même.

- Et toi ! Tu aurais fait la même chose ?

- Hein ?

- Bin oui c'est évident que tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue.

- Moi ?... Mais… Mais non ! C'est absurde !

- Si ! Ne nie pas . Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Et ça serait qui ? La secrétaire ? Je te signale que je suis gay si tu as oublié.

- Pfff idiot rigola t'il. Non, tu as des vues sur Draco.

- N'importe quoi m'écriais je un peu trop rapidement sans doute.

Mais comment d'excuse on en était arrivé à parler de sentiments hypothétiques que je pourrais avoir pour Draco.

- Tu le dévorais des yeux pendant le cours. On avait l'impression que tu partais dans une autre dimension quand tu le regardais danser.

- Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi. T'es sure que tu n'as pas un traumatisme plus grand. Tu devrais retourner faire un tour à l'hôpital pour être sure. Dis je le rouge me montant au joue.

- Je t'assure je vais bien. Par contre toi tu devrais penser à respirer.

- Bon bin c'est pas tout je vais te laisser te reposer. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un. Mais avant, pour la plainte on fait comment ?

- Ba laisse tomber. C'était surtout une idée de Evan mais je pense que c'était surtout pour t'évincer en fait.

- Ok merci. Bon bin je vais y aller.

- Et tu vas aller voir Draco ?

- Pfff.

_A suivre_

**Alors cette suite ? Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai réussi à faire ressortir le fait qu'Harry était plus aveugle avec ses sentiments qu'avec ceux de Dan pour Evan. En tout cas une petite review même pour me dire que ce n'était pas bien est toujours la bienvenue. J'adore en recevoir, je suis toujours de bonne humeur après et je souris bêtement. Enfin on s'en fou mais ça fait plaisir.**

**A+**


	8. Chapter 8: Soupir

**Salut à toutes et à tous.**

**Voilà le chapitre 8.**

**Il est bien réel, il est bien arrivé. **

**Il est tout beau, tout neuf, tout…**

**Ok ok je m'emballe. **

**Bon alors je vous laisse à la lecture et au retour de Draco.**

**Faut bien qu'il revienne de temps en temps quand même sinon je ne sais pas trop comment je vais faire avancer mon histoire moi.**

**Ok ok c'est bon je sais c'est mon problème.**

**La suite c'est juste là.**

**Chapitre 8 : Soupir**

Je sortis de chez Dan et appela à la Tangina. Peut être que Draco y était encore même s'il lui manquait deux danseurs. A moins qu'il ne soit sorti avec Evan. Ouai à la réflexion ça se pourrait bien. Ils sont tranquilles maintenant.

- La Tangina cours de danse que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour. Je voudrais savoir si le professeur Malfoys était ici.

- C'est de la part de…

- Harry Potter.

- Ne bougez pas je vous le passe

- Non….

Et merde trop tard.

- Allo

- Malfoy

- Tient Potter que me vaut cet honneur ?

- Je voudrais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu à midi.

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- Je voudrais te parler. Est ce que ça te dirais qu'on se rejoigne au café Titroll ?

- Si tu veux. Disons dans 30 minutes.

- Oui ça marche je suis à deux rues proche de la gargouille. Je ne devrais pas être en retard.

- Ok à tout à l'heure.

Il raccrocha.

Bon maintenant Harry tu te calmes. Tu commencera par lui présenter tes excuses, puis tu lui parleras de la présence et pour finir le cas de Evan. Mais pour le moment pense à autre chose.

Je suis rassuré, Dan m'a pardonné mon geste. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. On ne peut que l'aimer. C'est dommage qu'Evan le fasse souffrir comme ça. Enfin d'après ce que m'a dit Dan il faut mieux pas que je le croise pour le moment. Il a l'air rancunier et pas à peu près et…

Bang

Je me retrouvais sur les fesses au beau milieu du trottoir, les lunettes de travers.

- Vous pourriez faire attention où vous mettez les pieds. C'est pas possible d'être autant dans la lune

Cette voix.

- Harry ?! Tient tient tient mais quelle bonne surprise.

Oh non pas lui. Je me relevais rapidement

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu n'as pas été voir Dan quand même.

- …

- T'as eu le culot d'aller le voir après ce que tu lui as fait !!!

Evan se jetta sur moi. Une telle fureur se dégageait de chaque pore de sa peau. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'un simple moldu sinon je pense que ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais rejoins Voldy.

- Qu'est ce que t'as été faire chez Dan !!! T'as été le sauter ? T'as été le balancer contre un autre mur ? Hurlait-il.

Il m'assena un coup sous l'œil droit.

- Mais arrête Evan! Je lui ai rien fait !

- T'as pas le droit de l'approcher !!! Tu lui as fait assez de mal !!!

Cette fois c'est un coup dans le vendre qu'il me donne, me coupant la respiration.

Il était hystérique. Il y avait une telle violence qui émanait de lui. Je pris peur en m'imaginant à sa place, la magie en plus.

- Oh Merlin ! Je suis un monstre. Murmurais-je pour moi même.

En fait je crois que je méritais ce qui m'arrivait.

Un autre coup dans le ventre me fit tomber à genoux. Je ne me débattais plus, subissant les coups.

Je les méritais.

Je n'entendais plus ce que disait Evan. Les coups pleuvaient.

----------------------------------------------

Je ne sais pas quand ça s'est arrêté. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai ouvert les yeux dans une chambre blanche. Le bip bip des moniteurs qui me tournaient autour ne laissait aucun doute sur le lieu où je me trouvais. Un hôpital, surement Ste Mangouste.

Ste Mangouste ? Mais comment je suis arrivé là moi encore.

Je tentais de me relever mais des douleurs au niveau de mon thorax

- Hop hop hop Potter reste couché.

- Malfoy ?

- Lui même. Décidément t'as pas changé. Tu devrais prendre un abonnement pour l'hôpital, je suis sure qu'avec le nombre de fois que tu y viens en un mois tu aurais droit à un rabais.

Pour une fois je ne répliquais pas.

- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Comment je suis arrivé là ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non, seulement les coups puis plus rien.

- Et bien je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne te trouve, mais quand je suis arrivé tu étais étendu au sol, le visage en sang. Evan était retenu par Dan qui tentait de le calmer. En tout cas on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois défendu. Tu aurais pu lancer un petit sort quand même. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de te faire battre de la sorte.

- Je le méritais répondis-je simplement.

- Comment ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?!

- J'ai vu la fureur dans les yeux d'Evan. Et je suis sure que quand je rentre en crise je dois être dans le même état voir pire. Je le méritais.

- Mais il allait te tuer si Dan n'était pas arrivé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait accouru quand il a entendu le boucan que vous faisiez. Heureusement qu'il l'a retenu. Un peu comme… Sinon tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

C'était quoi cette hésitation ?

- Et qu'est ce que ça pouvait te faire à toi si je mourrais ?

- Et bien ne plus avoir mon meilleur ennemi près de moi ça serait triste. Répondit il avec une petite rougeur sur les joues et un petit sourire que je ne lui connaissais pas mais qui lui allait bien.

Je levais un sourcil septique.

- Je me disais aussi que t'était là juste pour me faire chier.

- Bon allez arrête de dire des conneries on va encore se taper dessus et je pense que t'as plus besoin de repos que de nouveaux coups.

- Mais attends, je devais te demander…

- On verra ça demain je repasserais voir comment tu vas.

- Mais…

- A demain Potter dit-il d'une voix douce tout en passant sa main sur mon bras.

Une décharge de bien être me traversa de part en part. Et avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir, il était partis.

Mais c'était quoi ça ? Il est vraiment bizarre Draco en se moment. Il a grandit. Même ses piques ne sont plus aussi piquantes qu'avant.

Il faudrait peut être que moi aussi j'essaye de changer un peu.

Je n'ai pas pu étendre mes bonnes intentions que le sommeil me rattrapa.

----------------------------------------

_Rêve :_

_Des nuages, des nuages blancs partout._

_Au milieu, assis au creux de l'un d'eux une personne, un ange ?_

_Elle se lève gracieusement, me tends les bras._

_Je m'y blottis, j'ai confiance._

_Même taille._

_Ma tête au creux de son épaule._

_Soupir._

_Une douce odeur de vanille._

_Une peau douce, laiteuse. _

_Oui un ange._

_Il m'entraine au rythme de ses pas._

_Lui seul connaît la musique._

_On vole, virevolte au dessus des nuages._

_On est léger. On est bien. Je suis bien._

_Soupir._

_J'essaye de voir son visage. Je me détache un peu. Je le fixe._

_Un visage flou à la chevelure dorée, non blond comme la lune._

_Je risque une main au travers de cette cascade soyeuse._

_Douceur._

_Prise de conscience. _

_Peur de l'éloignement._

_Peur de la fuite._

_Sa tête contre ma main._

_Un poids rassurant._

_Soupir._

_Soulagement._

_On est bien tout est calme._

_On se rapproche._

_Soupir._

_Mon cœur est léger._

_Il s'affole._

_La présence s 'évanouit._

_- Non reste…_

_fin du rêve._

_-------------------------------------------_

- Nonnnnnnnn…

Maudit réveil. Maudit Salazard. Maudit Merlin, Maudit…

- Bonjour la marmotte.

- Gné…

J'ouvris un œil pour apercevoir une chevelure blonde et le propriétaire de cette crinière confortablement installé dans un fauteuil près du lit.

- Dis moi tu fais des rêves agréable on dirait. Vu les nombreux soupirs qui sortaient de ta bouche.

- Mgrgrveux grgretourné.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dit non c'est pas vrai j'ai pas soupiré.

- Si si quatre fois.

- ?...

- …

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Onze heures. Le medicomage est passé. Il a dit que tu pouvais sortir.

- Ah.

- C'est le fun la magie quand même. T'avais des blessures plus graves que celles de Dan et t'es déjà guérit, contrairement à lui.

- Mhhh

- Bon habille toi je t'invite au resto.

- …

- Tu ne voulais pas me parler ?

- Si

- Et bien dépêche toi de t'habiller qu'on sorte de là et qu'on aille dans un endroit plus sympa.

- Ok

- Tient. Met ça.

Il me lança des vêtements. Hey ! Je ne suis pas un elfe de maison.

Je lui lançais un regard de reproche mélé d'interrogation.

- je pensais que tu voudrais te changer. Je t'ai apporté des habits à moi. J'ai remarqué qu'on faisait la même taille.

- Merci

Oui Malfoy a vraiment changé. Qui aurait cru qu'il m'emmènerait à l'hôpital, deux fois.

Qu'il me rendrait visite. Qu'il ne me forcerait pas à danser après avoir su la malédiction. Qu'il me prêterait des habits à lui en plus. Qu'il m'inviterait au resto.

Celui qui m'aurait dit ça il y a quelques années m'aurait bien fait rire.

Mais ça cache surement quelque chose. C'est pas possible autrement.

Et puis ou il va m'amener dîner ?

Surement un endroit chic vu les habits qu'il m'a passé.

Une chemise blanche près du corp avec un pantalon noir en lin moulant parfaitement mes cuisses. Pour parfaire le tout je tente de me coiffer un minimum. Peine perdu mes cheveux sont toujours aussi rebels. Tant pis, tant qu'à y être je vais les décoiffer un peu plus.

Dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir. Ou la !!! On pourrait penser que je vais à la chasse au Drago. Sauvage.

- Et bien Potter ! Je ne devrais pas te passer mes habits trop souvent

- Pourquoi ? Ca ne me va pas ? Dis je déçu.

C'est beau de se faire des films. Moi qui pensait être à la hauteur de sa seigneurie.

- Au contraire ! Tu vas finir par me faire de l'ombre et ameuter tous les gars des alentours.

Je rougis. C'est un compliment ou je ne m'y connais pas.

- Toujours aussi narcissique à ce que je vois. Mais merci pour le compliment.

A son tour de rougir.

- Bon on n'y va ?

- Je te suis.

_A suivre_

**Alors alors ?**

**Je sais c'est court. Désolé ****Gwladys Evans. Mais je ne suis pas capable de faire plus long pour le moment. Comme je l'ai dit mon inspiration me vient au boulot entre deux expériences et ce que j'écris à ce moment là c'est à peu près ce que je retape à l'ordi après avec très peu de modification. Donc j'ai rarement le temps de faire très long. **

**Enfin bref vous vous en foutez surement.**

**Priez seulement pour que la semaine prochaine j'ai de l'inspi.**

**Et un peu de motivation ca ne fait pas de mal non plus. **

**Des idées peut-être ? On ne sait jamais des fois que ca m'inspirerais.**

**En tout cas aimé, pas aimé, c'est le bouton juste en dessous**

**I**

**I**

**I**

** V**


	9. Chapter 9 : Tête à tête

**Salut !!!**

**J'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre. Je m'amusais toute seule des taquineries de Drago. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Le titre en tout cas n'a pas été difficile à trouver lol.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 9 : Tête à tête**

Le restaurant « langage des fleurs » était un lieu vraiment magique. Même s'il se trouvait du côté Moldu. Il y avait une grande salle ou trônait de nombreuses tables rondes pour âme solitaire, en couple ou groupe de quatre personnes.

Le mobilier était en teck. Des nappes beiges à liseraie or ou argenté recouvraient chaque table. Au centre de la pièce une fontaine donnait un côté féérique à la salle. Alors que les tableaux d'une dénommée C. Brossard apportait des touches de couleurs à l'ensemble.

Autour de la salle principale était aménagé de petites alcôves permettant une certaine intimité. De légers rideaux permettaient de voir sans être vu.

C'est d'ailleurs une de ces petites niches que Drago avait réservé.

Une table semblable à celles de la grande salle s'y trouvait et nous étions assis sur une confortable banquette blanche l'un en face de l'autre.

Au centre de la table trônait un petit soliflore contenant trois roses : une rouge, une rose et une blanche ainsi qu'un bouton de rose corail. D'après ce que m'avait dit Draco avant de rentrer, selon l'heure de réservation, le nombre de personne et d'autres critères, des fleurs étaient disposées sur chaque table et était sensée transmettre un message. J'avais quelques doutes mais quoi qu'il en soit si tel était le cas je ne savais pas trop comment interpréter ce langage floral. Le livret qui permettait de décoder le code des fleurs indiquait :

La rose rouge représentait l'amour et la passion mais aussi le respect et le courage.

Bon si Draco avait effectivement tenu compte de ça il aurait peut être fait appel au courage de ma maison. Et peut être au respect qu'on pourrait avoir l'un envers l'autre. Mais l'amour et la passion je ne pense pas. Un Malfoy n'aime pas c'est bien connu.

La rose rose exprimait la joie, le bonheur et la tendresse.

Bon la tendresse était hors champ c'était clair et net pas la peine d'aller chercher plus loin. Le bonheur. Peut être que tout va bien dans sa vie, mais certainement pas dans la mienne. La joie. Peut être était il ravit que j'ai accepté son invitation.

La rose blanche était signe de l'amour pur et raffiné, la dignité l'innocence et le secret. L'amour pur, entre nous il n'y a jamais eu d'amour seulement des insultes et des coups. Je ne pense pas que se soit ça la pureté. L'amour raffiné. Certes il est raffiné. Il a été élevé comme ça. Avec des bonnes manières, des manières d'aristocrate. Mais à mon avis il est plus genre j'utilise et je jette. Quand à moi étant Griffondor, on fait plus dans le bois que dans la dentelle. Le coté dignité pourrait peut être lui correspondre mais je pense que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sommes vraiment innocent. Le secret pourrait peut être convenir au langage de cette fleur. Il est tellement étrange depuis quelques temps qu'il pourrait en effet cacher quelque chose.

La rose corail relaterait le désir et le besoin d'amour.

Le désir je ne pense pas qu'il me désire, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Le besoin d'amour par contre est la seule qui me corresponde vraiment. Un besoin de ne plus être seul de pouvoir enfin aimer quelqu'un. Ressentir enfin une chaleur au fond du cœur. Savoir qu'on est aimé de quelqu'un, savoir qu'on n'est pas juste aimé parce qu'on est le survivant mais pour ce qu'on est au font de nous même. Etre aimé pour qui je suis et nous pour ce que j'ai fait.

Le serveur arriva juste au moment ou je finissais d'essayer de décoder le langage de ces quelques roses. Draco avait opté pour du homard thermidor accompagné d'une salade. Alors que moi j'avais opté pour une bourriche d'huitre de claire. Pour accompagner cela Draco avait choisi un chablis millésimes 1995.

- C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. Tu as connu ça comment ?

- C'est un de mes élèves qui m'a fait découvrir cette place et depuis il m'arrive d'y venir quelque fois.

- Oui c'est vraiment un endroit magnifique pour sé… émerveillé quelqu'un.

J'aurais voulu dire séduire mais je vois mal un Malfoy séduire un Potter. Par contre il a surement déjà amené Evan. Et même si en fin de compte Evan aime Dan, Draco aime surement Evan et moi je suis de trop dans ce ménage là.

Par contre une chose que je ne comprends pas, depuis que j'ai revu Draco et que je l'imagine avec Evan mon cœur se serre.

- …plusieurs mois.

- Pardon, tu disais ?

- T'es dans la lune Potter ! Sache qu'on ignore pas un Malfoy se moqua t'il. Je disais donc que cela faisait plusieurs mois que je n'étais pas venu et surtout accompagné.

- Tu n'as jamais amené Evan ici ?

- Pourquoi Evan ? Me demanda t'il surpris.

- Non non pour rien c'était juste une affirmation.

- Ca ressemblait plus à une question. Et pour étancher ta curiosité de Gryffon, je n'ai jamais amené aucune de mes conquêtes dans cet endroit. Les seuls qui m'ont accompagné ici avec toi sont Blaise, Pansy et Théo.

- Oh c'est pourtant un endroit pour les couples donc je m 'étais dis… enfin peu importe.

Il me regarda avec un sourire en coin et des yeux plein de malice.

- Chercherais tu as me dire quelque chose Harry ?

Un frisson me parcouru la colonne vertébrale à l'écoute de mon prénom prononcé de façon si sensuelle.

- N…Non qu'est ce que tu t'imagines Malfoy.

- Drago !

- Pardon ?

- Je pense que tu pourrais m'appeler Drago. Certes nous ne sommes pas ami. Mais je t'ai quand même aidé deux fois déjà. Me dit il un peu sèchement.

- Ok. Je le conçoit tu as raison. Il serait temps d'enterrer la baguette de guerre. Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlar.

Il leva son verre.

- Alors à notre entente cordiale.

- A notre entende cordiale Draco.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

Que j'aime le voir rire.

- Et au fait me dit-il, que vas tu faire pour Evan ?

Comment casser l'ambiance. Taper 1 pour Drago.

- Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

- Vas tu porter plainte pour coup et blessure ?

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non comme Dan ne portera pas plainte contre moi je ne porterais pas plainte contre Evan.

- Il allait porter plainte ?

- Oui mais j'ai été le voir ce matin et on a réglé ça à l'amiable.

- Je vois. Vous êtes très proche finalement dit-il sur un air triste.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu le rassurer.

- Non c'est juste un ami. Je ne ressens rien pour lui. Il est gentil, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis lui aussi aime quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ah ! Et qui ça si je peux te poser la question.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit une bonne idée de te le dire.

- Allez Harry. Dit le moi je ne me mettrais pas en colère promis.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- Et bien il aime Evan.

Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas que ton petit copain soit aimé de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il éclata de rire.

- Mais qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?

- Hihihi tu … tu as cru qu'Evan était mon petit ami ?

- Euh et bien oui, ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Hahaha …non.

- Mais arrête de rire c'est énervant à la fin même si tu as un très beau rire.

Il cessa sur le coup. Tandis que je me giflais mentalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

- Euh … bafouillais je. Arrête de rire.

- Non après ça.

- Je ne m'en souviens plus. J'ai dit quelque chose? Tu dois faire erreur. Ce n'est pas très bon d'entendre des voix tu sais. Alors comme ça tu n'es pas avec Evan?

- Non j'avais compris depuis quelques mois qu'il essayait de rendre Dan jaloux. Alors je suis rentré dans son jeu. Mais ça s'arrête-la, je cherche plus de stabilité que d'être pris entre deux feux. Et puis les bruns ce n'est pas trop mon truc.

Je baissais la tête. Bon au moins c'est clair. Cependant il avait du sentir mon abattement car il rajouta :

- Les bruns aristocratiques j'entends. Non mais tu imagines le carnage que se serait?

- Oui j'imagine rigolais je.

- Et toi tu as quelqu'un en vu?

- Et bien pas tout a fait et puisque tu en viens à ce sujet je voulais te demander…

Le serveur arriva pour débarrasser la table.

- Est ce que ça a été?

- Oui très bien répondis-je.

- Un dessert?

- Pour moi se sera une fraise melba dit Draco.

- Et moi une crème brûler.

Il partit chercher nos commandes.

- Très bon choix la crème brûlé me dit Draco.

- Un de mes desserts préférés répondis-je.

C'était vraiment la première fois mis à part nos discussions à l'hôpital que nous avions une discussion civilisée sans coup ni blessure. Un peu comme deux vieux amis en fait.

Le serveur arriva rapidement avec nos desserts. Ils sont très efficaces dans ce restaurant.

Je pris une bouchée de ma crème brulée. Vraiment délicieuse. Draco lui pris une des fraises qui décorait sa coupe avant de la tremper dans la glace à la vanille et de la porter doucement à ces lèvres. Ces gestes étaient d'une sensualité inimaginable. D'une grâce époustouflante. Il me fixait, ses yeux étaient voilés d'une lueur prédatrice mais d'une tendresse que je n'aurais jamais pensé possibles dans ses yeux anthracite. Je déglutis en voyant qu'au lieu de croquer le fruit comme tout être normal, il le suça, le nettoyant de la crème blanche qui le recouvrait. Une décharge de désir me traversa. Il finit par croquer quand même dans le fruit avant de me demander d'une voix totalement innocente comme s'il ne venait pas de m'allumer deux secondes plus tôt.

- Au fait de quoi voulais-tu me parler tout à l'heure?

- Euh, bin euh, a…euh.

- Mais encore? Rigola-t-il.

- Euh on parlait de quoi déjà.

- Mmmh si tu avais quelqu'un en vu repris t'il plus sérieusement.

- Ah oui j'y suis. Je voulais savoir si tu avais remarqué s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle, à part Dan et Evan, lorsque j'ai eu ma crise.

- Pourquoi ça? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

- Et bien comment dire. Tu vas surement me prendre pour un fou.

- C'est déjà le cas me coupa-t-il avec malice.

- Oui mais encore plus.

- C'est possible ça?

- Tais toi et écoutes. Tu en jugeras par toi même. Donc tu as remarqué que lors de mes crises je suis plutôt violent.

Il hocha la tête.

- Et bien lorsque je me calme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient je sens que quelqu'un me réconforte, me berce en me disant des mots apaisants. Et je me demandais si… enfin si cette personne pourrait exister ou alors si elle n'est que le fruit de mon imagination.

- Et bien il n'y avait personne d'autre à part Dan, Evan et moi.

- Ah. Dis je vraiment déçu.

Quelque chose en moi s'était brisée. L'infime espoir de pouvoir de pouvoir enfin toucher au bonheur s'était envolé.

- Tu as l'air déçu.

Il prit une cuillère de glace qu'il engloutit avant de lécher la cuillère de façon très provocante. Mais le choc de cette douloureuse révélation n'alluma rien en moi. Un trop grand désespoir avait pris place dans chaque parcelle de ma peau, de mon cœur. Sans m'en apercevoir je me levais.

- Ou vas tu ?

- Je crois que je vais rentrer. Je me sens fatigué.

J'avais besoin d'être seul.

- Veux tu que je te raccompagne tu n'as pas l'air bien. T'es tout pâle.

- Non … non ça ira. Merci.

- Très bien. Au fait tu vas toujours au mariage de la be… de tes amis ?

Un léger sourire triste ornait ses lèvres.

- Oui, enfin je crois. Surement. Je n'ai pas le choix je suis le témoin de Ron.

Il se leva et pausa sa main sur mon épaule avec un léger sourire. De petits picotements me traversèrent mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Et si avant de transplaner j'avais fait attention à ce qui m'entourais, j'aurais vu que les roses avaient laissées place à quatre roses mauves. Et si je m'étais attardé sur leur signification j'aurais appris que cette fleur exprimait la tristesse et le chagrin, voir la nostalgie de la personne aimé. Et en effet, elle regroupait tous mes sentiments du moment. Et si j'avais vu plus loin que ma propre douleur j'aurais vu que Draco était quasiment dans le même état.

Je m'allongeais sur mon lit.

Finalement il aurait mieux valu que je ne sache rien. J'aurais toujours cette petite pointe d'espoir. Un espoir de fou. Je me serais voilé la face. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien.

Quel gâchis. Je venais de passer une si belle matinée pourtant. Ca avait été tellement agréable de pouvoir discuter comme ça. Etre là, un peu comme de vieux amis qui se font des confidences (nda : non pas encore sur l'oreiller) . Et je viens encore de laisser Draco en plan. Je suis encore parti comme un voleur. Il faudra encore que je m'excuse.

Sur ces pensées je m'endormis exténué.

_Rêve :_

_Des rideaux de mousseline rouge et or._

_Des roses blanches._

_Passer au travers._

_Une apparition._

_Un ange blond._

_Mon ange._

_Une étreinte._

_Une danse._

_Une envolée._

_Une odeur._

_La vanille._

_Un cœur triste. Le mien._

_Des bras qui se resserrent autours de moi._

_Ma tête sur son épaule._

_Une main qui efface une larme._

_Mes larmes._

_Ma main sur sa joue._

_Un besoin._

_Un baisé._

_Ses lèvres sur mes lèvres._

_Un cœur lourd._

_Un rêve._

_Je suis si bien._

_Un baisser qui s'arrête._

_Deux regards qui se croisent._

_Un océan par temps d'orage._

_Déjà vu._

_Une lueur de malice et de tendresse._

_De nouveau ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Des cœurs qui s'emballent._

_Disparition._

_Fin du rêve._

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Un rêve, encore un maudit rêve.

Mais pourquoi mon esprit me torture t'il ainsi ? Et pourquoi j'ai cette impression de déjà vu ?

_A suivre_

**Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce tête à tête ? **

**Je suis sûre (enfin j'espère) que vous vous posez des questions sur le comportement de Drago. Comme par exemple pourquoi il ne lui dit pas. Et bien je vais vous le dire… dans le prochain chapitre. (Moi pas sadique du tout, je n'oserais pas.). Pour vous le prouver que je ne suis pas méchante je peux vous dire que j'ai bien avancé le prochain chapitre justement. Alors peut être je dis bien peut être en début de semaine prochaine si j'ai quelque review… Vous voyez quoi.**

**A+**


	10. Chapter 10 : Le mariage

**Chose promise chose due , je voulais vous postez ça lundi à minuit et demi mais un problème technique m'a empêché de le faire mais voilà le chapitre 10, enfin. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimé. Moi j'ai trippé au bout quand je l'ai écrit.**

**Surtout la fin en fait.**

**Donc bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 10 : Le mariage.**

Le jour du mariage était enfin là.

Malgré mon air maussade, je tentais de faire bonne figure. Je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher le bonheur de mes deux meilleurs amis. Ils y avaient droit eux aussi après tout ce que nous avions vécu à Poudlard. Après cette bataille qui avait arraché Charli à la famille Weasley. Ils avaient le droit de toucher eux aussi au bonheur. Et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autours ces deux là qu'ils avaient le droit d'être unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire dans des conditions joyeuses.

Oui ils avaient droit au bonheur et je n'avais pas le droit de gâcher ça. Alors j'essayais de sourire. Ce n'était pas un sourire franc mais j'essayais d'être convainquant.

Enfin vu dans l'état où était Ron je pense que même si je pleurais devant lui il ne le verrait pas.

- Harry !!! As tu vu mes boutons de manchette. Tu sais ceux représentant des vifs d'or.

Il courait d'un coin à l'autre de la pièce.

- Ceux-ci demandais-je en m'approchant de la commode.

- Oui ceux-ci. Merci. Comment je suis ?

- Très bien Ron. Attends laisse moi remettre le nœud. Recule.

Il était habillé d'un pantalon noir ajusté, à jambe droite, d'un costume noir cintré qui reflétait légèrement la lumière sous lequel on apercevait une chemise bordeaux. Un nœud de papillon noir finissait le tout.

- Tu es parfait. Hermione va encore plus tombé amoureux de toi plaisantais-je.

- J'espère bien c'est le but.

Nous partîmes à rire.

- Au fait demandais-je. Qui est le témoin d'Hermione ? Je ne sais pas qui vous avez choisi finalement.

- Oh. Tu vas être surpris. J'étais un peu contre au début. Imagine…

On toqua à la porte. C'était Mr Weasley.

- Ron t'es prêt ?

- Oui oui. Harry t'es sûre que ça va comme ça ?

- Mais oui t'inquiètes pas tu es parfait. Calme toi, respire. Tout va bien se passer. Pas la peine de stresser comme ça.

- Ok ok. Bon on y va. Courage Ron se dit-il à lui même.

Je le suivis.

Nous allâmes dans le jardin du Terrier. Au centre se trouvait une estrade en bois blanc de laquelle pendaient des tissus de mousseline rouge. Deux rangées de banc blanc étaient séparées par l'allée centrale. Au bout de chacune d'elle était accroché des roses blanches. A cette vision je fronçais les sourcils. Un air de déjà vu.

Beaucoup de monde avait été convié à l'évènement.

La famille Weasley était presque là au grand complet. Mr et Mme Weasley, Bill et fleur, Percy, Fred et Georges accompagné tous les deux et Ginny accompagné de Dean.

Des professeurs étaient également présents. Il y avait entre autre : Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Chourave, Rolanda Bibine, Rubeus Hagrid et l'infirmière Pompom Pomfresh.

De nombreuses têtes inconnues étaient également de la partie. Surement de la famille à Hermione. Et puis évidemment il y avait de nombreux ex-élève de Poudlard. Des griffons : Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan, Neville Londubat, Colin Crivey et son eternel moitié : son appareil photo. Quelques Serdaigle dont Luna Lovegood. Et contre toute attente si on considère que Ron n'a jamais mais alors jamais aimé les serpentard, on pouvait compter parmi les invités Blaise et Pansy.

Je m'approchais de l'estrade pour prendre ma place à coté du futur marié. J'essayais encore de le rassurer en lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille.

Quand je relevais a tête mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Draco traversait l'allée centrale d'un pas sur de lui pour aller se poser de l'autre côté de l'estrade.

- Draco ! C'est Draco le témoin d'Hermione ?!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Ah oui oui me répondit distraitement Ron.

Je restais abasourdi. Je détournais ma tête vers lui. Merlin. Il était vraiment beau. Il portait une chemise blanche surmontée d'un gilet et d'un veston blanc cassé. Une cravate assortis autour du cou et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il avait une classe indéniable. Ces cheveux étaient exempt de gel et lui retombaient en fines mèches devant ses yeux que je ne pouvais voir. Sans aucun problème il éclipsait le marié. Il aurait pu être ce marié.

Il avait du sentir que je le détaillais car il releva la tête et je pu enfin voir son regard gris envoutant. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de se détourner. La musique de la marche nuptiale résonnait dans le jardin.

Hermione fit son apparition au bras de son père. Elle avait une robe blanche surement très belle mais moi je n'avais d'yeux que pour un ange. Un ange…

Durant la cérémonie je devais bouger à la façon d'un automate. J'étais physiquement là mais mentalement mon esprit était à des années lumières d'ici. Comme des flashs de rêve. Mais c'était impossible n'est ce pas. L'espoir fait trop mal.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Fussent les seuls mots que je me souviens avoir entendus clairement.

Magiquement l'estrade et les bancs disparurent pour laisser place à un chapiteau aux rideaux rouges sous lequel prenait place de petites tables rondes pouvant accueillir jusqu'à dix convives.

Des nappes rouges recouvraient chacune d'elles. Au centre un bouquet de rose blanche et or était disposé. Les invités se pressaient autours d'elles cherchant leur nom. Ma place était évidemment avec Ron et Hermione. Dean et Ginny, Luna et Neville, Blaise et Pansy ainsi que Draco complétait la tablée.

Des serveurs engagés pour l'occasion sillonnaient entre les tables pour proposer coupe de champagne et petits fours. Les conversations allaient bon train, les félicitations aussi. Mais de nouveau ma douleur qui m'avait laissé en paix durant la cérémonie refit surface. Mon espoir brisé me faisait mal. Je me demandais même si finalement ne plus pouvoir danser était finalement la pire chose qu'il me soit arrivé. A bien y penser, je pense que savoir que la présence n'était finalement qu'un rêve était bien plus douloureux. Si seulement…

Les premières notes de tango raisonnèrent. Ron et Hermione s'étaient placé au centre de la piste de danse. Hermione avait changé sa robe blanche pour une robe dos nu rouge en taffetas. Elle était plus longe d'un côté que de l'autre ou elle remontait jusqu'à mi cuisse.

Ils commencèrent à danser. Ron guidait Hermione d'un pas conquérant mais très fluide. J'avais du mal à imaginer que c'était mon ami plutôt gauche en général qui évoluait au milieu de la piste. La rose entre les dents lui donnait un certain charme. Hermione aussi était impressionnante. Tout en grâce et en sensualité.

Je reconnaissais de nombreux pas que j'avais vu lors des quelques cours auxquels j'avais assistés. Le ganchos, les saccadas, les enroulés, les altérations. Ron et Hermione les enchainaient plutôt bien.

Une salve d'applaudissement retentis à la fin de la danse. Ils saluèrent leur public le rouge aux joues. Puis ils enchainèrent une autre danse. De nombreux couples les rejoignirent. Toute la tablée à laquelle je me trouvais rejoignit le couple vedette. Draco fut invité par une jeune fille brune aux yeux noisette. Surement une cousine d'Hermione. Il accepta.

Je me retrouvais seul à ma table. Un énorme poids me tomba sur le cœur. Un sentiment d'abandon total me gagna. Une immense détresse.

La vision de tous ces couples enlacés me lacera un peu plus le cœur, me noua la gorge. Il fallait que je m'éloigne.

Je sortis du chapiteau pour me diriger vers le fond du jardin ou un petit kiosque avait été aménagé. Même en étant éloigné, je pouvais encore entendre la musique.

Je me laissais glisser le long d'un poteau en bois, repliant mes jambes contre mon torse et pausant ma tête sur mes genoux.

Seul. Ce mot raisonnait inlassablement dans ma tête. Une larme coula suivis d'autres. J'avais froid. Ma vie était froide. J'étais las de tout ça.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Je n'avais pas entendu la personne.

Je relevais la tête mais mes yeux brouillés de larme ne distinguaient pas le visage de cette personne.

On enleva mes lunettes.

Une main douce essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé et qui coulaient encore sur mes joues.

Un sentiment de déjà vu.

Sans mes lunettes je ne distinguais qu'une forme aux cheveux blonds.

- Non pas encore un rêve murmurais-je. Ca fait trop mal.

De nouveau des larmes. Je fermais les yeux priant que l'inconnu s'en aille au lieu de me faire espérer l'impossible.

Prière non entendu.

L'inconnu me releva et me blottis dans ces bras.

Je n'essayais pas de le repousser même si ça faisait mal.

La même chaleur m'envahit.

Ma tête au creux de son épaule.

La douce odeur de vanille m'enivrât.

Il commença à nous guider lentement au rythme de la musique qu'on entendait au loin.

Nous n'étions pas en rythme avec la musique.

Nous étions seulement deux corps blottis l'un contre l'autre qui suivait sa propre musique.

La musique de la tendresse. De l'amour ?

Je relevais la tête. Les larmes avaient cessé.

J'étais bien.

Le rêve.

Endroit que j'aime et que je hais.

Endroit ou je suis tellement bien mais qui m'enfonce toujours plus vers la déprime.

Endroit d'espoir et de désespoir quand il touche à sa fin.

Endroit où je me fais du bien et du mal.

Endroit où un inconnu m'a pris mon cœur.

Endroit que j'aime et que je hais.

Je n'avais pas retrouvé mes lunettes mais qu'importe je savais que même si je ne voyais pas mon bel inconnu, il ne pouvait être que beau, il fallait que je l'embrasse. Pas besoin de voir son visage pour savoir que c'était lui qui avait pris mon cœur.

J'approchais mon visage de l'inconnu avec cette peur grandissante qu'il s'éloigne.

Il hésita.

Je me remis à trembler.

Finalement il attrapa mes lèvres. Doucement au début puis plus violement plus désespérément peut être.

Je ne savais plus qui s'accrochait à qui.

Etait-ce mon désespoir, le sien ? Je ne sais plus.

Par contre ce qui est sûre c'est que ce baiser était plus fusionnel, plus passionnel, plus fort que tout ceux que j'avais reçu.

Ma main dans les cheveux de mon mystérieux inconnu, j'accentuais encore le baiser.

Nous nous embrassions sans cesse à en perdre la raison.

Peur que l'autre s'éloigne ? Peut être.

Nos langues s'étaient trouvées, dansant, se caressant.

Mon cœur battait plus fort.

Plus rien autour de nous n'avait d'importance.

Seul lui comptait, me transportait.

A bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur.

Front contre front, suivant toujours notre propre musique.

- Ne part pas… S'il te plait ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je t'aime murmurais-je.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Harry.

Un choc, je relevais rapidement la tête, moi qui n'attendais, qui n'espérais aucune réponse.

A cet instant, l'absence de lunette était un réel handicape. L'inconnu du le sentir car il me les remis doucement sur le nez. J'ouvris alors les yeux que je n'avais même pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé.

- Draco ?!!!

_A suivre_

**Non non non pas tapé. Je sais vous avez envi de m'étriper, de m'éviscérer, de me lancer endoloris, Avada Kedavra et autre réjouissance mais bon vous ne le ferrez pas hein ? Sinon y'aura pas la suite.. Ca serais tu plate un peu. **

**Non non ce n'ai pas du sadicisme (je sais ça n'existe pas mais je dis ce que je veux non mais oh), mais qu'est ce que je me marre.**

**En tout cas je vais essayer de faire au plus vite. J'ai les idées quelque part dans ma petite tête, il me faut juste, le temps. **

**Ah au fait est ce que je vais arriver à avoir 100 review avant de poster l'épilogue ? **

**A+**


	11. Chapter 11 : Comment briser le sort

**Salut à toutes et à tous.**

**Alors merci à toutes vos review. J'ai dépassé les 100.**

**Pour cela je voudrais dédicacer ce chapitre aux trois reviewveuses suivante :**

**Egx1i : qui a été la 99****e****. Et oui sans 99****e**** place pas de passage à 100. Donc merci à toi. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire et que tu ne sois pas choquée par ce que tu lis. Enfin pas encore. Hum je croise les doigts. Je t'aime.**

**Kageroprincesse : 100****e**** place Félicitations. Alors pour répondre à tes questions et bien il faudra attendre le chapitre 12. Est ce que Draco va passer à l'offensive ? Mystère. Non non je ne suis pas sadique. ;)**

**Mambanoir : 101****e****, ca veut dire que j'en suis à plus que 100 YES. Alors pour toi je pourrais faire un roman presque aussi long que ma fiction donc je vais essayé de faire court. Merci de m'avoir donné le goût d'écrire. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que j'étais capable de sortir quelque chose qui ait du sens et qui soit quand même appréciée. Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir à travers tes supers fictions ce défouloir qu'est l'écriture. Donc un très gros MERCI. Ouf c'est court. ;)**

**Bon et bien sûre pour tous les autres reviewveur et bien merci aussi. Ca fait quand même plaisir de savoir que je ne suis pas trop nul.**

**Et pour ceux qui me connaissent dans la vie (ils se reconnaitront), je suis en train de me demander si je vais revenir en France un jour car je ne pense pas que vous connaissiez cette facette de moi et surtout celle que vous allez bientôt découvrir (dans 3 chapitre normalement) et j'ai un peu peur de votre jugement. Enfin on verra**

**Mais comme beaucoup de monde se fiche de tout ça et ne veulent que le chapitre je dis le voilà.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : Comment briser le sort ?**

- Draco ?

Il me fit un léger sourire gêné.

- C'est quoi ce rêve.

Il perdit son sourire et un voile de tristesse et de désespoir passa dans son regard. Peut être aussi une certaine lueur blessée.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve Harry. Je suis désolé de te décevoir.

Avant que je n'aie eu le temps de réagir, il se retourna et partit rapidement.

Pas un rêve ?! Ce n'était pas un rêve. Comment ça…Draco ? C'était Draco qui peuplait mes rêves. Maintenant que j'y pense, oui ça ne pouvait être que lui. Cheveux couleur de lune, yeux gris-bleu, cette odeur de vanille.

Par Merlin c'était lui. Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Je n'étais pas dégouté. Loin de là même. Non en fait j'étais heureux. Mon ange était réel. Il était beau. Il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination. Mais des millions de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête.

Etait-ce lui au Serpentino ? Etait-ce lui lors de ma dernière crise ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Est ce que nous ne venons pas de danser là? Pourquoi je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle crise ? Pourquoi m'a t'il embrassé moi son ennemis depuis nos onze ans ? Pourquoi est il partis ?

Perdu sous ma montagne de question je n'entendis pas Hermione arrivée.

- Harry ?

Je sursautais.

- Harry. Ca va ? Tu as l'air perdu.

- Je suis perdu. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. C'est tellement confus. Je ne comprends plus ce qui se passe.

- Et bien raconte en commençant par le début.

Et je lui racontais mes rêves avec cette présence qui me faisait du bien. Avec cet ange avec qui je me sentais bien et protégé. Cet ange que je découvrais toujours un peu plus à chaque rêve.

Puis je lui racontais ce vide, cette déception, ce sentiment de m'être fait berner lorsque Draco m'avait dit qu'elle n'était que le fruit de mon imagination.

Puis je lui fis part du malaise que j'avais ressenti lorsque tout le monde était parti danser me laissant seul à la table. Le besoin de m'éloigner pour leur cacher ma détresse, pour ne pas les inquiéter en ce jour si important pour eux. Cette solitude que je ressentais depuis que j'avais perdu tout espoir de connaître cette présence en dehors de mes rêves.

Après je lui narrais mon dernier rêve. Enfin ce que je croyais être un rêve. Le fait que j'avais dansé avec mon inconnu mystérieux. Ce besoin de ne faire qu'un avec cet ange. Le baiser plein de passion et d'amour que nous avions échangé.

Je lui racontais alors le choc de découvrir que depuis le début c'était Draco qui se cachait derrière les traits de cette personne énigmatique.

Le choc encore plus fort de savoir que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il avait donc sciemment dit qu'il m'aimait après que je lui aie avoué en pensant que ce n'était qu'un rêve et en ne sachant pas de qui il s'agissait.

Puis je lui racontais la fuite de Draco que je n'ai toujours pas comprise. Et les milliers de questions qui me tourmentaient.

- Mione je ne comprends pas. Comment se fait-il que j'aie pu danser ? Enfin je crois. Je ne sais plus si c'est un rêve ou la réalité.

- Mhh… je ne pense pas que c'est été un rêve Harry. Je pense que Draco à brisé le sort lancé par Voldemort.

- Comment ? Je veux dire comment a t'il fait ?

- Et bien tout d'abords j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas de t'avoir caché ce que je vais te révéler.

- De quoi tu parles ? Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? Tu as toujours été là quand j'avais besoin d'aide.

Elle me fit un petit sourire crispé.

- Et bien laisse moi t'expliquer et tu verras après si tu dois m'en vouloir ou pas.

Alors …

Elle hésitait. Je lui fis un sourire engageant pour qu'elle s'explique enfin. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et commença.

- Voilà, comme tu sais, j'ai fais de nombreuses recherches pour essayer de savoir quel sort t'avais lancé Voldemort avant qu'il ne meurt par tes soins.

J'acquiesçais mais ne dit rien.

- Je n'avais rien trouvé jusqu'à il y a quelques mois. Comme je ne trouvais rien dans les livres de magie normale et accessible à tous, je me suis orientée vers les livres de magie noire. J'ai du demander accès au livres confisqué chez les mangemorts par le ministère. Et là j'ai trouvé, dans un livre intitulé « Magie noire et rêve brisé », un sort qui ressemblait étrangement à ce que tu vivais. L'incapacité de pouvoir exercer un rêve ou une passion qui te tient à cœur sans virer dans l'indifférence ou la violence.

Heureusement, ce livre, en plus d'expliquer en long en large et en travers les moyens plus sadiques les uns que les autres pour briser les rêves physiquement et mentalement, donnait les contres sorts. Par contre j'espérais vraiment que Voldemort n'ai pas eu le temps de lancer la totalité du sort avant de mourir.

- La totalité du sort ?

- Oui. En fait, il existe trois niveaux au sortilège qu'il t'a lancé.

Le plus minime si je puis dire est que tu aurais pu continuer ta passion, pour toi la danse mais seulement pendant un temps. Bien vite tu aurais ressentis de l'indifférence pour ça. Ta passion se serait éteinte et tu aurais été dans l'incapacité d'en avoir une autre. Le seul moyen pour ne pas en arriver là aurait été d'être constamment entouré de tes amis. Une amitié sincère aurait pu briser ce sort. J'ose espérer que ça aurait été le cas. Malheureusement les symptômes ne correspondaient pas à ce que tu vivais.

- Oui je suis certain que si ça avait été le cas ça fait bien longtemps que je ne me trimballerais plus cette malédiction. Mais c'est quoi le pire de ce sort ?

- Le pire. Et bien si Voldemort avait lancé le sort dans son entier, d'une tu n'aurais plus jamais pu danser. De deux tu serais actuellement à Azkaban pour meurtre car rien n'aurait pu t'arrêter. Ta violence aurait été telle que tu aurais tué les personnes en face de toi.

- Hermione. Je ne suis pas encore à Azkaban mais j'ai bien failli tué plusieurs personnes dont Dan. Dis je paniqué.

- Harry ! Calme toi. Arrête de paniquer. Tu n'écoutes jamais quand je te parle. Je viens te dire que Voldemort n'avait pas lancé l'incantation dans son entier sinon rien n'aurait pu t'arrêter.

- Comment peux tu en être sûre ?

Ces dernières paroles et son ton déterminé me réconfortaient un peu mais j'avais encore de gros doutes.

- Et bien tu me dis que tu as souvent ressenti une présence réconfortante lors de tes crises.

- Oui.

- Que tu as dansé avec Draco.

- Oui. Enfin je crois.

- Et bien je peux t'affirmer que Voldemort n'a pas lancé le sort dans sa totalité et que par conséquent celui qui t'a atteint est de catégorie intermédiaire.

- Explique moi ça. Je comprends rien là.

- C'est très simple en fait. Mais tu as eu aussi beaucoup de chance.

- De la chance ?! Mais tu n'es pas bien ? C'est ton mariage qui t'a chamboulé le cerveau.

- S'il te plait Harry ne soit pas désagréable. Et oui tu as eu de la chance.

- Bin arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et explique moi ça.

- D'abords tu te calmes.

- Mais je suis calme. Dis je avec une certaine colère dans la voix.

- Non tu ne l'es pas. Et si tu continues je retourne auprès de mes invités.

- Non c'est bon excuse moi.

- Bon alors je disais donc que tu as eu beaucoup de chance car pour briser le charme, tu avais besoin de ton meilleurs ennemis après Voldemort.

- Draco !

- Tiens, tu l'appels par son prénom maintenant.

- Hermione. Dis je menaçant.

- Je plaisante. Donc oui tu avais besoin de Draco. Il fallait qu'une haine féroce vous anime.

- Mais ça fait depuis la fin de la guerre qu'on ne s'est plus battu. On s'insulte encore mais on s'est calmé. Je ne sais même plus ou nous en somme dans notre relation. Je ne sais même plus s'il y a encore de la haine entre nous.

- Peut être qu'il n'y a plus de haine entre vous maintenant. Mais lorsque Voldemort à lancé le sort c'était le cas. Tu le haïssais ca se voyait dans tes yeux.

- Mais il y avait aussi Bellatrix que je haïssais encore plus que Draco pour avoir tué mon parrain. Aucune haine n'aurait pu être plus féroce.

- En effet. Le contre sort s'est surement partagé entre un homme et une femme comme il était indiqué dans le livre. Et je suppose que ça ne pouvait être que Draco et Bellatrix. Mais comme tu le sais lors de la bataille final Draco à tué Bellatrix et il a par la même occasion du récupéré la part du contre maléfice qui était en elle.

- Pourquoi un homme et une femme ?

- A cause de l'orientation sexuelle de celui qui subit le sort.

- Heuuu… je ne vois pas le rapport. Et je ne comprends toujours pas comment le sort a pu être brisé.

- Le rapport est simple. C'est l'amour Harry.

- Hein ?

- Fermes la bouche on dirait un poisson.

- Comment ça l'amour.

- Et bien il arrive que la haine prenne le pas sur l'amour. Et c'est là que tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Tu es homosexuelle. Draco aussi l'est. De plus Draco a tué Bellatrix. Donc, il a pris tout le poids du contre sort sur ces épaules. Le contre sort à alors été total.

- Oui mais l'amour là dedans ?

- Et bien seul l'amour pouvait briser le maléfice. Et tu aimes Draco…

- Mais … mais non !

- Harry faudrait vraiment que tu changes des culs de bouteilles et que tu arrêtes de jouer à l'aveugle. Bien sûre que si tu l'aimes. Tu le lui as dit en plus. Et lui aussi t'aime. Voldemort doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Si il avait imaginé que toi et le fils de son bras droit vous vous aimiez il se serait dépêché pour lancer son sort et que personne ne puisse le briser.

- Mais tu te trompes, il ne m'aime pas.

- Oh !!! Harry James Potter ça suffit maintenant. Seul une personne qui t'aime d'un amour réel aurait pu te calmer lors de tes crises et briser le sortilège.

- Quoi il était vraiment là au Serpentino alors ? Mais tu m'avais dit…

- Stop. Va le voir, il t'expliquera tout.

- Mais…

Les yeux noirs qu'elle me fit me dissuadèrent de poser la moindre objection. Déjà l'utilisation de mon nom entier m'avait indiqué qu'elle était à bout mais devant se regard, je devais me faire tout petit. Je suis certain qu'elle aurait été capable de lancer le sort de Chauve-furie.

- Mais… mais je ne sais pas ou il est parti. Il a du transplaner chez lui ou…

- Chambre d'ami à côté de la vielle chambre de Ron.

- Mais comment…

- Suffis les questions.

Sur ce elle partis rejoindre les invités me laissant en plan. Alors comme ça elle avait vraiment fini par trouver un contre sort à cette maudite malédiction. Mais elle me laissait là en plan en mode statue qui se pose encore plus de questions.

Pourquoi ne m'a t'elle rien dit sur ces recherches ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit à propos de la soirée au Serpentino ? Et puis si tout laisse à croire qu'il m'aime est ce que ce n'est pas seulement un jeu pour lui ?

_A suivre._

**Au départ je ne devais pas m'arrêter là mais j'ai du mal à me dire que mon histoire achève. Alors pour faire durer un peu le plaisir (surtout le mien hé hé) j'ai coupé le chapitre.**

**Ahhhhh raté. C'est qui qui m'a lancé la tomate qui vient de s'écraser sur le mur ? Je veux des review pour la peine va falloir que je nettoie maintenant.**

**A+**


	12. Chapter 12 : Déballe ton sac

**Salut**

**Merci pour vos reviews. Comme toujours j'ai été très contente. **

**Et comme j'ai été pas mal méchante en vous coupant ça encore une fois je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 12 : déballe ton sac.**

Argggg va vraiment falloir que je l'affronte.

Je contournais le lieu de la cérémonie et rentrait dans la maison. Je montais les étages pour me retrouver devant une porte en bois. Devant cette barrière, j'hésitais. Est ce que je devais cogner ? Est ce que je devais rentrer directement ? Non ça serait impoli.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à cogner à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une tête blonde plutôt surprise mais qui remis bien vite sont masque d'indifférence et d'arrogance.

- Potter ?

Ou la ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu utiliser mon nom de cette façon si froide.

- Heu…Salut ! Est ce qu'on pourrait discuter.

- De quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis que derrière lui ses valises lévitaient.

- Tu … tu t'en vas ?

- Oui je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- Ah non ? Dis-je déçu. Mais c'est important.

- Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien être si important ? Un rêve cracha t'il.

- S'il te plait.

- Et si ça ne me plait pas ?

- S'il te plait c'est vraiment important l'implorais-je avec mes yeux de chat Potté.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Potter.

- Laisse moi parlé après je m'en vais si tu veux.

- Bon ok mais cinq minutes.

- Merci

Je rentrais dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte.

- Bon alors que veux tu exactement ?

- Je voudrais en savoir plus sur mes crises, celle au Serpentino et celle dans la salle de danse. L'implication d'Hermione, votre silence, ta fuite…

- Potter ça va prendre plus de cinq minutes là.

- S'il te plaît. Il faut que j'en sache plus.

- C'est bon t'a gagné mais arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, moi sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

- Par quoi veux tu que je commence ? Me demanda t'il toujours avec ce regard froid.

- Mes crises. Que sais tu exactement.

- Bien. Alors lors de ta crise au Serpentino j'étais là. J'aidais Blaise à rédiger quelques paperasses. A un moment on a entendu un grand vacarme provenant du dancefloor. On a vu un gars assommé et toi au milieu qui s'avançait vers lui. C'était la panique. Les gens courraient pour sortir. Les moldus ne sont pas particulièrement habitués à ressentir une telle tension magique. Tes amis essayaient de te calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Ils n'arrivaient pas à t'approcher. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire ça mais je me suis avancé vers toi. Je t'ai attrapé par la main et t'ai fait transplaner chez toi.

- Mais je croyais qu'on avait bridé tes pouvoirs.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais. Peut être ta propre magie qui m'est parvenue pendant un instant. Quoi qu'il en soit Hermione a débarqué peu de temps après. Elle t'a mise au lit puis nous avons discuté de ce qui t'arrivait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait faire des recherches. Nous nous sommes revus plusieurs fois après ça.

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit dès le début ?

- Elle ne voulait pas te donner de faux espoir sur l'existence d'un contre sort. Bien sûre, sa détermination a fini par payer. Elle l'a trouvé. Mais il était indiqué que toi seul pouvais faire face aux sentiments que tu pourrais ressentir. On ne pouvait pas t'aider. Ni elle ni moi ni personne d'autre. C'est pourquoi elle t'a proposé de prendre des cours avec moi. Pour nous mettre en contact.

Je ne dis rien. Il continua son récit de sa voix monocorde.

- Pour ce qui est de ta crise lors de mon cours, c'est encore moi qui t 'ai calmé. Quand j'ai vu Dan assommé contre le mur et toi qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, je t'ai attrapé par derrière et je t'ai bercé dans mes bras pour essayer de faire diminuer ton agressivité. Et ça a marché. Je t'ai amené chez moi et j'ai contacté Hermione pour lui confirmer que c'était bien le sort à son second stade.

- Pourquoi chez toi ?

- Et bien…

Il sembla un peu déstabilisé par ma question perdant un peu de sa froideur.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener chez toi et te laisser tout seul. Et puis Hermione travaillait …

- Mhhh fis-je pensivement.

- Bon bien je vais y aller maintenant tu sais tout.

- Non j'ai encore quelques questions…plus personnelles.

Il se raidit. Je voyais bien qu'il était mal à l'aise. Et une certaine tristesse sembla voiler un instant ses yeux avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

- Ca ne sera pas long. Après tu pourras partir. Je ne t'embêterais plus. S'il le faut je disparaitrais de ta vie totalement. Tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de moi.

- Plus jamais ?

- Plus jamais.

Je pensais ce que je disais mais ça faisait mal.

- Bon alors vas-y.

- Pourquoi as tu fuis après qu'on se soit embrassé ?

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'était qu'un rêve tu l'as dit toi même. Et ça fait mal de n'être que ça à tes yeux.

Il avait murmuré la dernière phrase comme s'il avait peur que je l'entende ou que j'en comprenne le sens.

- Pourquoi ?

Je pense que c'était la question de trop. Il se leva et me fis face. Sa colère était palpable.

- Pourquoi ! Mais quoi Potter ! Pourquoi j'ai changé de camp pour être prêt de toi ?, Pourquoi j'étais jaloux lorsque je voyais d'autres personnes danser avec toi ? Pourquoi j'osais espérer que tu me sourirais comme tu souris à tes amis ? Pourquoi j'ai essayé de te montrer que je n'étais plus le crétin fini de Poudlard ? Pourquoi j'ai osé espérer qu'après la guerre tu t'apercevrais enfin que j'existe mais plus en tant qu'ennemis. ? Pourquoi je te laisse écraser mes sentiments ? Pourquoi j'ai l'air complètement désespéré et guimauve la tout de suite ?

J'étais sidéré par sa rage. Mais il continuait.

- Tu veux savoir POURQUOI ! Mais c'est très simple. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais des sentiments pout toi. Plus de la haine pour mon plus grand malheur. Mais de l'amour. Oh oui je suis tombé amoureux de la seule personne qui ne pourra jamais m'aimer. J'ai eu du mal à accepter ça. Mais comment faire quand ton cœur ne veut plus suivre la voie de la raison. Si tu savais comme je te déteste pour me faire ressentir ça. Si tu savais comme je me déteste d'être devenu ce que je suis. Un être même plus capable de te haïr.

J'avais espéré qu'avec les cours ça changerait. C'est moi qui aie convaincu Hermione de te faire suivre des cours. Je ne sais pas si elle avait compris mes motivations mais elle a accepté. Mais tu restais toujours indifférent. Puis je me suis encore occupé de toi après ta seconde crise et quand Evan t'a battu espérant que tu vois enfin quelque chose. Mais rien. Lorsque tu m'as raconté que tu ressentais une présence près de toi et dans tes rêves et j'ai encore espéré. Et puis tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu quitté la fête. Je t'ai suivi, tu avais l'air désespéré, alors encore une fois je t'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai essayé de te réconforter. Et tu m'as embrassé, je m'était dit enfin tu as enfin compris mes sentiments. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. Ca faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais d'entendre ces mots. Mais quand tu a réalisé que c'était à moi que tu avais dit ça, ton visage s'est fermé, la surprise avait laissé place à la déception alors j'ai compris que jamais tu ne pourrais m'aimer. Alors je suis parti avant d'être encore plus ridicule. Mais ça doit te faire plaisir de piétiner mes sentiments comme ça et de pouvoir m'humilier. Ca doit être jouissif pour toi.

Après cette longue tirade qui me laissa coi, je le vis faire demi tour. Il allait ouvrir la porte. Ni une ni deux, je le rattrapais, le fis se retourner et l'embrassais.

C'était un baiser dans lequel j'essayais de faire passer tout mon amour. J'ai été plutôt long à voir tout ce qu'il venait de me cracher au visage. De son côté, il faisait passer toute sa rancœur. Il tremblait.

Je mis fin au baiser mais ne le lâchais pas.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien vu. Mais je crois que moi aussi ça fait un moment que je ressens des choses pour toi. Je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement. Est ce depuis que je t'ai revu il y a quelques semaine ou bien avant ? Je n'en sais rien. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je jalousais fortement Evan d'être aussi proche de toi. Vous voir danser collé l'un à l'autre m'ennuyait et je viens juste de comprendre réellement pourquoi. Puis c'est vrai qu'il y avait ces rêves et cette présence. Je suis tombé amoureux de cette présence c'est indéniable. Avec elle je suis bien, elle me rassure, je me sens protégé. C'est vrai j'avoue que j'ai été surpris quand je me suis rendu compte que c'était toi. Mais comment j'aurais pu deviné après nos années à Poudlard ? Rien ne laissait présagé que tu éprouverais des sentiments pour moi et moi pour toi. Mais maintenant ça me semble évident. Quelle autre personne aurait pu avoir une telle couleur de cheveux.

Je passais ma main dans ses cheveux.

- Qui pouvait avoir un tel regard gris digne des plus impressionnants orages ?

Je descendis ma main sur sa joue. Il ferma les yeux. Il s'était calmé.

- Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir le privilège de lever le voile du sortilège ?

Ma main continua son chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Il battait fort.

- Le maléfice a réellement été levé me murmura t'il ?

- Oui quand mon cœur a parlé tout à l'heure j'ai sentis qu'un poids s'était levé. J'étais plus léger.

- Ton cœur ?

- Oui je crois que mon cœur a été le premier à se rendre compte que je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. Mais je peux te certifier que maintenant je suis certain à cent pour cent que je t'aime. Mon cœur et ma tête se sont enfin mis d'accord, je suis à toi à cent pour cent.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Un doute subsistait dans son regard.

- Tu m'aimes réellement ?

- Oh que oui. Et malheureusement je ne vais plus te lâcher.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau. D'abord timidement. Il participa rapidement au baisé. Il mordit légèrement mes lèvres. Puis ses dents furent remplacées par sa langue. Je l'invitais à rentrer pour approfondir le baiser.

Une main sur sa nuque jouant avec ses cheveux, l'autre toujours sur son cœur qui semblait près à exploser. Lui non plus n'était pas en reste. Il avait passé une de ses mains dans mon dos, l'autre sur mes reins. Il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.

Au bout d'un moment à bout de souffle nous nous décollâmes.

- Tu sais mon ange je crois qu'on devrait retourner au mariage.

- Mon ange ?

- Oh oui tu es mon ange. Merci de m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Oh mais de rien mon bel aveugle.

- Hey !!!

Il reçu une légère tape derrière la tête.

- Bon on y va ou je te fais l'amour tout de suite ? dit il avec des étincelles plein les yeux.

- C'est très tentant (nda : n'est ce pas… mais ça ne sera pas pour cette fois à moins qu'un lemon vous intéresse) mais je ne suis pas sûre que Hermione apprécie que son témoin n'assiste pas à son mariage.

- Oui c'est sûre mais…

- Pas de mais, on y va.

Je lui déposais un léger baisé sur les lèvres et le tirait derrière moi. Arrivé en bas beaucoup de couples dansaient encore. Le tango avait laissé place à une musique plus rock.

- Et bien ça a été long ! Dit une voix derrière nous. L'aveugle a enfin ouvert les yeux ?

- Hey Hermione !!! M'indignais je.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Il me tira sur la piste de danse. La musique laissa place à un nouveau tango.

- Draco ! Tu ne veux pas que je danse le Tango quand même. Je n'ai jamais dansé cette danse et je n'ai jamais pu m'entrainer.

- Laisse toi guider alors. Je suis sûre que tu te débrouillera très bien me murmura t'il à l'oreille.

J'acquiesçais alors qu'un frisson me traversait. Il sourit.

Et en effet il me guida ne lâchant pas mon regard et moi le sien. Nous étions dans notre monde. Il me semblait qu'il avait déployé ses ailes. Je ne sentais plus le sol sous mes pieds. Ces derniers bougeaient d'eux même. Que c'était bon de pouvoir enfin danser. Mais surtout que c'était bon de danser contre lui. De sentir ses muscles contre les miens. De sentir une de ses mains dans mon dos.

Sur les dernières notes il me fit basculer en arrière me retenant à une main. Il m'embrassa passionnément.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis les applaudissements et les sifflements que je raccrochais à la réalité.

Nous étions seuls au milieu de la piste. Les autres faisaient un cercle autour de nous. Serré dans les bras de mon amour il me souffla dans l'oreille.

- Je te l'avais dit que tu te débrouillerais très bien. On aurait dit que tu avais fait ça toute ta vie.

- Merci dis-je ému. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est bon de pouvoir redanser. Je t'aime mon ange. Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

_A suivre._

_**Alors vous avez aimé les réconciliations ? Trop rapide sans doute. Mais je ne voulais pas encore vous faire enragée quoique avec une ou deux tomates de plus je pourrais surement me faire une bonne soupe. Et puis est ce que je m'essaye à un lemon ? J'attends votre avis. Une petite review ?**_


	13. Chapter 13 : Séduction

**Salut !!!**

**Alors comme toujours merci pour vos review. Je dois dire que ce n'est vraiment pas évident de faire un lemon. Mais pas du tout même. On m'a souvent reproché de faire les choses un peu trop vite. J'espère que cette fois ça ira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13 : Séduction.**

-Non non non. Vous devez peser le poids de chacun de vos mouvements. Vous devez ressentir chaque muscle à chacun de vos gestes. C'est votre demi-pointe qui attaque le sol, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. Ca fait quand même trois semaines qu'on travail ça.

C'est à ce moment ci que je rentrais dans sa salle de cours.

-Et bien dray ne fait pas cette tête.

- Le cours est terminé.

Il se précipita vers moi et m'embrassa.

- Harry je n'en peux plus. Ils vont me rendre chèvre.

- Mhhh. Une chèvre blonde. Je n'en ai jamais vu mais ça doit être beau.

Il me donna une claque derrière la tête. J'éclatais de rire devant son air sidéré.

- T'es censé me soutenir, pas m'enfoncé.

-Oh mais je plaisante. En plus je suis sûre que même en chèvre tu serais encore le plus beau.

Pour la forme il me redonna une tape derrière la tête.

- Et toi ton cours comment ça s'est passé?

- Oh plutôt bien. J'ai enfin réussi à décoincer un peu Mick. En fait son problème c'est qu'il ne s'était jamais vu danser et il avait peur de ce que ça pouvait rendre vu de l'extérieur. Je l'ai alors mis devant un miroir et il nous a offert un show d'enfer. En fait pour une fois ce n'était pas compliqué à résoudre comme peur. Mais assez parlé boulot. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ah oui! Et qu'est ce que c'est?

- Bin là je ne vais pas te le dire tout de suite sinon ça ne s'appellerait plus surprise. Tient je t'ai apporté des habits. Je t'attends dans mon bureau.

- Tu ne veux pas venir sous la douche avec moi me susurra t'il à l'oreille.

Le bougre il savait bien que cette façon de parler avec cette voix roque et sensuelle me déstabilisait à chaque fois. Je déglutis.

- Non non. Dray n'utilise pas cette voix là. On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de m'attraper, je me carapatais dans mon repaire.

- C'est ça fuis. Si tu penses que tu pourras m'échapper.

Oh mais je ne veux pas m'échapper pensais-je. Je veux juste jouer avec toi avant et faire monter ton désir mon dragon. Même si pour le moment c'est plutôt toi qui m'allume petit serpent.

Une heure plus tard Draco venait frapper à ma porte.

- Je suis prêt.

Et merde pensais-je. Pourquoi je lui ai donné cette chemise noir et pourquoi il ne l'a pas fermé jusqu'en haut. Il veut vraiment que je m'auto consume comme un phœnix ma parole. Ce n'est vraiment pas un ange mais un véritable démon de la luxure.

- Alors Harry ou m'emmènes tu? Me souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Perdu dans mes pensés de luxure je ne l'avais pas vu approcher. Il était prés, beaucoup trop prés et son souffle derrière mon oreille me déstabilisait. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu tenter quoi que se soit de pas très catholique je le repoussais et lui attrapais la main pour l'entraîner à me suivre. Il sembla un peu troublé. Visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'arrive à me contrôler. Car il faut bien que je l'avoue mais avec lui je suis faible et généralement je cède au premier round. J'ai beau ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds, il sait que sur ce plan là il a les pleins pouvoirs. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui ça fait un an qu'il a levé la malédiction et qu'il m'a ouvert les yeux. Et pour cela je vais le remercier mais à ma manière. Je vais changer la donne un peu. Après tout changer les habitudes ne peut pas faire de mal.

Première partie, un petit dîné en tête à tête.

Je nous fis transplaner dans une ruelle proche du restaurant.

- Le langage des fleurs me dit il surpris.

- Oui. En souvenir de notre premier tête è tête.

- Tu parles d'un tête è tête toi.

- Oui bon ça ne s'est pas fini comme tu voulais.

- Ah ben ça c'est sûre. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais me planter là au beau milieu du resto, triste comme un jour de pluie.

Pour me faire pardonner je l'embrassais.

- Ne t'en fait pas aujourd'hui est un jour de soleil dis-je plein de promesse.

Ces yeux s'illuminèrent dangereusement.

- Vraiment? Me souffla t'il à l'oreille.

Sans prendre le temps de répondre et pour cacher mon nouveau trouble je rentrais dans le restaurant.

- Bonsoir messieurs. Avez-vous réservé?

- Oui une table au nom de Potter.

- Oui veuillez me suivre.

Il nous conduisit dans une des alcôves.

- Voilà. Je vous apporte les menus dans un instant.

-Merci.

Nous nous installâmes l'un en face de l'autre. Sur la table trônait un magnifique bouquet de fleur des champs. C'est moi qui avais fait la composition lors de ma réservation. Je voulais lui montrer ce que je ressentais pour lui. C'est pourquoi il était composé de nombreuses fleurs. Des boutons d'or pour lui montrer que j'étais heureux de l'aimer lui. Pour appuyer le fait que c'était lui et lui seul mon amour, mon âme sœur et que lui seul avait sa place dans mon cœur j'avais fait mettre des Véroniques. Les Reines marguerites lui montraient que je lui vouais un amour sans condition. Les fritillaires lui dévoilaient une admiration sans borne de ma part. En effet je l'admire d'avoir continué à espérer qu'un jour nous pourrions être ensemble alors que nous avions peu de chance de nous revoir après l'école. Et pour ça ainsi que pour le fait qu'il m'ait libéré du sort de Voldy, je lui offre ma gratitude et ma totale confiance. Ce sont les fleurs de lin et les fougères qui expriment ces mots. Et puis finalement caché au milieu de toutes ses fleurs j'avais caché quelques Nielle, une invitation à la luxure mais qui viendrait un peu plus tard.

- Ce bouquet est très beau Harry. Très sauvage. Je ne connais pas la signification de toutes les fleurs mais n'y aurait il pas une invitation à la débauche par exemple.

En disant cela il remonta son pied le long de la mienne lentement, très lentement. J'essayais de reculer mes jambes mais la table n'était pas assez longue. Je devais alors prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- Et bien mon amour qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es tout blanc.

- Ri…rien je vais b…bien.

Le serveur arriva avec les menus. Si Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de très jaloux et très possessif je pense que je l'aurais embrassé pour m'avoir empêcher de sauter sur mon beau blond. Le reste du repas se passa sans anicroche. J'avais opté pour du saumon alors que Dray avait choisi une bourriche d'huitre. Il jouait avec le feu. Ne dit on pas que ces mollusques ont des propriétés aphrodisiaque?

Il tenta de nouveau de me faire fondre avec sa glace à la fraise mais cette fois ci moi aussi j'avais décidé de jouer un peu avec ces nerfs. Une cigarette russe ornait mon chocolat liégeois. Je la trempais allégrement dans la crème glacée puis la porta lentement jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je fixais ses deux prunelles d'argent qui s'assombrissaient à mesure que le spectacle avançait. Je fis passer ma langue sur le bout du biscuit léchant le chocolat. Puis ma bouche se referma autour de la sucrerie avec un léger bruit de succions. Il avait laissé tombé sa cuillère. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur mes lèvres. Lorsque je fis un léger mouvement de va et vient sur le gâteau il émit un léger soupire. Sa respiration se faisait haletante. Quand il me semblait qu'il était à point j'engloutis la gâterie. Il gémit alors. Je lui souris de mon sourire le plus séducteur.

Je lui tendis alors une enveloppe que je venais de tirer de la poche de mon manteau.

- Tient, voici ta surprise mon ange.

Il l'a pris surpris et l'ouvrit.

- Des places pour le gala de tango! Mais comment tu savais que je voulais y aller?

- Je crois que je commence à te connaître. Et si tu regardes bien on est dans une loge privée de première catégorie. Et c'est pour ce soir.

-Whaou c'est génial. Merci merci.

- Mais de rien c'est tout naturel. J'aime te faire plaisir. Au fait ta glace est fondue.

Je partis à rire devant sa mine déconfite.

- Allumeur.

- Moi? J'oserais jamais dis je innocemment.

-Non pas toi bien sure, la tortue qu'il y a derrière toi. Idiot va. Dit il en souriant.

- Bon allez allons y le spectacle commence dans une demi heure.

Nous payâmes la facture puis transplantâmes au palais des spectacles. Nous nous orientâmes rapidement vers notre loge.

Je laissais passer Draco devant moi. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce.

- C'est… c'est magnifique dit il en se retournant vers moi.

Je lui souris. La loge était décorée de nombreux bouquet de lys et de lilas. Ces fleurs étaient ses préférées. Pour moi elles indiquaient la pureté de l'amour que je lui porte. Pour ce qui est de la virginité je pense qu'on repassera car il est inutile de préciser que lui et moi enfin vous voyez. Ce qui était sûre en revanche c'est la virginité de mon cœur si je puis dire. Je lui l'offre comme celui d'un premier amour. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il est mon premier et mon dernier grand amour.

Il vient se caler dans mes bras et m'embrassa.

- Je t'aime Harry. C'est vraiment un très beau cadeau. Mais pourquoi fais tu ça?

- Il faut une raison pour que je sorte et que je fasse plaisir à mon petit ami?

La lumière de la salle diminua. Nous nous installâmes sur nos sièges. Le spectacle commença avec la troupe de Tallino. Cette troupe était la préférée de Draco. Les costumes des danseurs étaient flamboyants. Ils nous offrirent des danses de très haute qualité. L'histoire racontée à travers leurs mouvements était celle d'un jeune homme fou amoureux qui faisait tout ce qui était en sont pouvoir pour attirer l'attention de celui qu'il aimait. Il lui offrait des présents, le consolait dans les moments dur de sa vie mais l'autre ne le voyait pas. Il ne le voyait pas jusqu'au moment ou l'amant rejeté décide de partir pour de bon, de se retirer de la vie de celui qu'il aime. L'autre comprenant son erreur l'empêche de partir. La fin de la danse de cette troupe est une explosion sentimentale extraordinaire.

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça ressemblait à notre histoire me dit Draco à l'entracte.

- Oui tu as raison. En tout cas ils sont vraiment doués. Les enchainements des pas étaient très sensuels et faisaient passer beaucoup d'émotion.

Sur une table à coté de moi trônait une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes. Je nous servis une coupe. Alors que Draco avait les yeux tournés vers la scène je versais dans sa coupe quelques gouttes d'une potion.

- Trinquons à cette belle soirée lui dis je en lui tendant sa coupe.

Nous bûmes le liquide doré sans nous lâcher du regard.

- Tu es vraiment étonnant Harry. Me dit il en souriant.

- Et en quoi suis-je étonnant?

Le début de la seconde partie ne lui permit pas de répondre. De nouveau les lumières s'éteignirent. Il ne put voir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres quand tout fut plongé dans l'obscurité.

Cette seconde partie était encore plus sensuelle que la précédente. Mais je ne prêtais pas attention à ce qu'il se passait sur scène. Draco était obnubilé par le spectacle et moi j'étais obnubilé par lui. Il fixait les danseurs avec attention. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. La vision qu'il m'offrait alluma un feu de désir en moi. Il était temps de passer à la seconde partie de la soirée. Je déposais ma main sur son genou. Il ne sembla pas y faire plus attention que cela. Je remontais alors ma main le long de sa cuisse. Sa respiration sembla s'accélérer mais il ne lâchait toujours pas la représentation des yeux. Pas vexer pour deux sous ma main continua son chemin effleurant son entre jambe. A ce contacte il se retourna vers moi.

- Ha…Harry qu'est … qu'est ce que tu fais?

- Moi? Mais rien voyons lui chuchotais je à l'oreille. Ma voix rendue roque par l'excitation.

- Vrai…vraiment? Alors que fais ta mainnnnn…

Il faut croire que la pression que j'exerçais sur son entre jambe lui fit de l'effet. Je pouvais sentir une bosse au travers du tissu.

- Harry fait nous transplaner je n'en peux plus.

- Mais et le spectacle?

- Harry dit il rageur. Au diable le spectacle.

- Mais je croyais…

- Harry…

Je souris vainqueur. Et c'est parti.

_A suivre_

**Bon je dois vous dire que j'ai décidé de prendre une assurance vie car je pense que là certain (es) d'entre vous ont des envies de meurtre. Une petite review pour me faire part de vos moyens de tortures?**

**A+**


	14. Chapter 14 : Surprises

**Bon je crois que vous avez assez attendu. Alors comme promis voici le lemon. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 14 : Surprises.**

Nous atterrîmes directement dans notre chambre.

Draco se figea comme une statue. Il cessa de respirer. La chambre était remplie de roses, des roses d'un rouge éclatant. La lumière était fournie par de nombreux petit lampion flottant ici et là.

Sur le lit quelques pétales de rose ornaient les draps blancs.

Il finit par se retourner vers moi un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.

- Des roses de partout… C'est magnifique. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Ca signifie mon ange que si tu en doutais encore je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou (comme un soldat comme une star de cinéma). Je t'aime comme je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer un jour, je t'aime plus que ma vie même. Et chaque jour j'ai l'impression de t'aimer encore plus. J'ai été idiot au début de notre relation de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt que tu m'es indispensable. J'ai été idiot de rejeter ton amitié au début de notre scolarité. Peut être n'aurions nous pas perdu tout ce temps dans cette haine puérile. Mais je te dois tellement. Tu m'as permis de réaliser ma passion et d'en faire mon métier, tu m'as surement évité Azkaban. Mais surtout sans toi je crois que jamais je n'aurais pu connaître un tel amour. Celui d'être aimé pour ce que je suis et non pour qui je suis.

Chaque rose qui nous entoure est là pour appuyer ce que je ressens. Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour tout ce que tu m'apportes. Mais Draco Lucius Malfoy …Veux tu m'épouser ?

Je m'étais mis à genoux pour faire ma demande, appréhendant sa réponse, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il était ému. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux argent. Ses yeux brillants de mille et un reflet.

Toutefois sont stoïsme commençait à me faire peur. Le doute s'insinuait en moi. Et si mes sentiments n'étaient pas partagés et si…

Mais finalement il ne me laissa pas trop longtemps m'enfoncer dans mes doutes. Il se jeta sue moi me faisant tomber à la renverse sur le tapis moelleux de la chambre. Je me retrouvais alors sur le dos avec un Draco à califourchon sur mes hanches.

- Oui.

Il m'embrassa.

- Oui.

Il m'embrassa.

- Oui je veux t'épouser Harry James Potter.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau. Ses mains s'étaient liées aux miennes au dessus de ma tête. Il était à demi allongé sur moi. Il se détacha de ma bouche et glissa la sienne jusqu'à mon oreille. Son souffle me fit frissonner.

- Et je sais comment tu pourrais me remercier. Fais moi voir des étoiles.

Il ne m'en fallu pas plus. Je retournais la situation, lui sur le dos, moi sur lui.

- Oh tu vas voir bien plus que des étoiles. Je pense que les quelques gouttes du nouvel aphrodisiaque des jumeaux Weasley que j'ai glissé dans ton verre ne devraient pas tarder à faire effet.

Et en effet, à peine ai je finis ma phrase que ses pupilles se dilatèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra.

- Tu as chaud ? Lui murmurais je.

- Ha… Harry tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- Oh que si, c'est ma petite vengeance pour cette soirée de torture que tu m'as infligée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, détends toi. Tu vas atteindre le paradis ce soir.

Il frissonna d'excitation je suppose.

Je commençais ma torture en déboutonnent lentement sa chemise. Un à un les boutons sautèrent dévoilant peu à peu sa peau laiteuse. Chaque petite parcelle découverte était embrassée. Sa peau sous mes lèvres m'électrisait. Je ne me lasserais jamais de son gout vanillé. A chacun de mes baisés sa respiration s'accélérait.

Sa chemise finit par être de trop et je l'envoyais plus loin. Je m'attardais sur ses abdominaux sculptés par la danse. Il était tout en finesse.

Je remontais finalement sur son beau visage déjà perdu dans le plaisir. Je l'embrassais passionnément tout en effleurant de mes mains se corps splendide. Du bout des doigts je finis par caresser une bosse proéminente plus au sud de sa personne. Je souriais contre ses lèvres desquelles un gémissement s'éleva. Il recherchait plus de contact en ondulant légèrement sous moi.

- Harry… soupira t'il.

- Oui mon ange.

- Enlève … enlève moi ce pantalon. Je t'en supplie. Haleta t'il.

- Pressé mon ange ?

Il me lança un regard noir qui n'eu aucun effet à cause du plaisir qui voilait totalement sa pseudo colère.

Je souris mais obtempéra.

Tel un serpent je glissais le long de son corps brûlant. Arrivé à la ceinture, je déboutonnais son pantalon puis fit glisser la fermeture éclaire à l'aide de mes dents, essayant de frôler le moins possible son érection.

- Harry…

J'attrapais les bords de son pantalon et le descendis lentement. Il rejoignit la chemise. Je le fixais avec convoitise, lui avec plaisir. Je m'occupais de son boxer tout aussi lentement que le pantalon. Il libera son désir fièrement dressé juste pour moi. Je me mordis les lèvres à ce constat pour m'empêcher de le dévorer tout de suite.

Je fis venir à moi une huile de massage et une coupe de glaçon. Il leva vers moi un regard surpris. Je souris.

Je fis couler un mince filet de liquide sur son torse. Il frissonna. Je commençais le massage par ses épaules étalant le liquide sur chaque parcelle de peau. Je descendis ensuite le long de ses bras pour arriver à ces mains. Ces mains qui en d'autres temps me faisaient voir des merveilles.

J'entrelaçais un moment nos doigts tout en me penchant pour l'embrasser. Je remontais ses mains au dessus de sa tête. Je continuais mon massage en revenant à ces épaules puis à son cou.

Pendant que mes mains descendaient sur son torse, ma bouche vient titiller le lobe de son oreille puis glissa sur un point particulièrement sensible derrière celle-ci lui arrachant un gémissement. Mes mains vicieuses continuaient leur torture arrivant au niveau de ses hanches avant de glisser sur ses cuisses sans pour autant toucher son désir.

Ma bouche pendant ce temps descendis pour s'arrêtée sur un téton que je m'appliquais à faire durcir du bout de ma langue. Puis elle passa à l'autre.

Mon serpent ondulait sous moi. Il n'était plus que soupire et gémissement. Des sons rauques sans queue ni tête sortaient de sa bouche faisant augmenter mon propre désir. Comme il était perdu dans son monde je décidais de le déstabiliser encore un peu plus.

Je me saisi d'un glaçon que je pressais contre sa verge. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux tout en criant. Il se cambra sous le contraste de température qu'apportait la glace. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées à leur maximum me cachant en partie la couleur argentée de ces yeux.

Ma main se mit à faire de langoureux va et vient sur son désir.

Ses hanches allaient à l'encontre de ma main de façon complètement anarchique.

-Harry … je … je veux pl…

Sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase mes mains quittèrent leur dernier emplacement pour venir bloquer ses hanches. Un début de grognement de frustration se fit entendre mais s'étouffa rapidement quand je le pris complètement en bouche. Il s'agrippa à mes cheveux. J'appliquais des vas et vient de plus en plus rapide entrecoupé de coup de langue sur son gland rougis à l'extrême. Mais alors que je sentais qu'il allait bientôt voir des étoiles, je cessais mes activités pour aller l'embrasser.

Durant le baisser ou nos langues dansaient l'une avec l'autre, ou nos dents mordaient les lèvres de l'autre, j'immisçais un doigts dans son intimité. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Un second le suivi donc. Il se crispa légèrement mais se détendit rapidement. Je commençais un mouvement de ciseau sans m'arrêter de lui butiner le cou.

Un troisième doigt vint accompagner les deux autres. La douleur tordit un peu son visage. Je déposais alors un glaçon sur son torse dessinant des arabesques.

De nouveau il se détendit. Ses hanches allaient à l'encontre de mes doigts. Je le regardais s'activer sur eux. Il avait relevé les bras au dessus de sa tête s'offrant totalement à moi. Ces jambes étaient largement écartées. Il ressemblait à un ange, un ange déchu avec ses cheveux en bataille collés sur son front par la sueur, ces joues rougies par le plaisir, ses yeux voilés et sa respiration haletante.

- Harry, vient… vient en MOI cria t'il lorsque mes doigts touchèrent sa prostate.

Je me positionnais confortablement entre ses jambes qu'il enroula autour de moi. Je le pénétrais lentement pour ne pas lui faire mal mais il avait du atteindre sa limite de patience car il s'empala de lui même sur mon désir. Je dus faire appel à tout mon sang froid pour ne pas jouir quand je sentis ses chaires autours de ma verge. Je commençais ensuite une série de va et vient. Que c'était bon d'être en lui. Nous ne nous lâchions pas du regard faisant passer à travers lui tout l'amour que nous nous portions.

La chambre résonnait de nos cris.

Il accompagnait chacun de mes mouvements. Un orgasme fulgurant nous traversa lorsque dans un coup de rein plus puissant je viens taper sa prostate le faisant se libérer entre nous et moi en lui. Je retombais sur lui le souffle court.

Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson.

Avant de me retirer de lui je l'embrassais. Il vient se blottir dans mes bras.

Un long silence accompagna notre reprise de souffle.

Au bout d'un certain temps cependant, il se releva sur un coude et enleva une mèche qui barrait mon front.

- Tu ne plaisantais pas quand tu disais que tu allais me faire monter au septième ciel. Mais c'était très serpentard de mettre un aphrodisiaque dans mon verre.

- Tu n'as pas aimé ?

- Oh je n'ai pas dit ça. C'était explosif et je n'avais jamais ressentis ça avant, merci mon amour. Mais un jour je me vengerais à mon tour dit il en souriant.

Je lui souris également.

Il me regarda tendrement quand un pli barra son front.

- Dray ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a m'inquiétais je.

- Je…tu te souviens de la discussion que nous avons eu l'autre jour à propos des enfants ?

- Oui. Tu m'as dit que tu n'en voulais pas dis je tristement. Pourquoi me demande tu ça ?

- Et bien hésita t'il. Te sens tu prêt à être papa dans neuf mois ?

- Comment ?

- Et bien en fait je voulais te faire la surprise pour ton anniversaire mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui c'est le bon jour. J'ai pris une potion de paternité et je ressens déjà les effets. Harry tu vas être papa.

J'étais abasourdi. Papa, j'allais être papa.

Ce fut à mon tour de me jeter dans ces bras et de l'embrasser.

- C'est merveilleux Dray ! C'est merveilleux. Je t'aime tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Il rigola.

- Je pense en avoir une idée.

- Mais quand as tu pris la potion ?

- Après le cours avoua t'il tout sourire.

- Tu savais déjà que la journée allait se finir comme ça.

- Pas tout à fait. Je ne pensais pas que tu me sortirais le grand jeu, resto, spectacle et encore moins que tu me demanderais en mariage. Mais j'avais espéré qu'elle finisse comme elle à fini.

- C'est pour ça que tu n'arrêtais pas de m'allumer.

- Ah. Tu avais remarqué ?

- Dray, je ne suis pas aveugle quand même.

Il se mit à rire.

- Mais quelle mauvaise foi. Heureusement que je t'aime comme ça bourrique.

- Je t'aime aussi mon p'tit kangourou.

_A suivre_

**Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce lemon? Franchement ce n'est pas évident à écrire. J'aurais aimé que se soit plus poétique mais ce n'est pas ça à mon avis.**

**Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue qui ne devrait pas être très long. Après je commencerais ma nouvelle fiction qui s'intitulera « échange de maison ». **


	15. Chapter 15: Prologue

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Voici la toute dernière partie un peu plus longue que prévue. J'ai eu un mal de chien à savoir comment j'allais finir cette fiction. Merci à Maud18 pour son petit coup de pouce. **

**Donc appelez ça comme vous volez, chapitre ou prologue.**

**Mais une chose est sûre j'espère que lorsque j'attendrais des enfants je ne serais pas comme Draco. Pauvre Harry. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15 : Prologue**

-Harry ! Je veux des fraises à la mayonnaise.

- Beurk. Tu ne vas pas manger ça.

- Mais j'en ai vraiment envie me dit il avec un air larmoyant.

- Tu vas grossir avec la mayo tentais je.

- Mais merde. Je veux des fraises à la mayonnaise. Et si tu ne veux pas aller m'en chercher je peux y aller tout seul.

- Mon ange, Y'a pas de fraise en hiver.

- Je vais en trouver quand même. On ne me refuse jamais rien.

Il commença à se lever. Heureusement qu'il ne restait plus qu'une semaine. Je pourrais enfin retrouver mon vrai Draco, mon ange. Car depuis qu'il était enceinte, c'était plutôt un diable. Je vous jure qu'un Draco sous dans cet état là ça fait vraiment peur et c'est assez frustrant.

Pendant les trois premier mois il était malade tous les matins. Et bien sûre c'était de ma faute.

_Flash back._

- Ca va mon ange.

- Bin comme tu vois non ça va pas. Si ça allait je ne serait pas pencher au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes à dégobiller tous le repas d'hier soir.

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

- Faire un transfert. Tu portes le bébé et je te réconforte.

- Heu…je ne suis pas sûre que ça puisse se faire ça.

- Non mais t'étais obligé de me mettre enceinte aussi qu'est ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état. Tu te rappels comment on fait les enfants ?

- Heu … oui mais…

- Et bien c'est de ta faute.

- Hey ! C'est pas moi qui ait pris la potion de fertilité. Tu me l'aurais proposé je l'aurais prise. Et je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas été aussi chiant.

- Je ne suis pas chiant, je suis enceinte nuance.

- Alors maintenant tu te caches derrière ton état. Rigolais je.

- Pfff c'est toi qui es chiant.

Et sur cette phrase il reporta son attention sur la cuvette pendant que je lui passais un linge frais sur le front.

_Fin du Flash back._

Son humeur changea aussi radicalement. Ses sauts d'humeurs se faisaient à une vitesse effrayante. Donnez moi un Draco grognon, de mauvaise foi, en colère, tendre, amoureux, j'y fais face sans problème. Mais un Draco hyper sensible, hyper protecteur et hyper susceptible ça c'est une autre affaire.

Nous avions décidés de faire un mariage avant la naissance du bébé soit quatre mois après ma demande.

Pas un grand mariage, juste un mariage avec nos amis les plus proches. Un mariage dans le monde moldu car retourner du côté sorcier pour le moment n'était pas encore au programme et ne le serait peut être jamais.

_Flash back_

La préparation se déroulait à merveille nous plaisantions. Nous étions en train de choisir tous les deux les couleurs pour la décoration quand tout à coup il s'est mis à fondre en larme.

- Heu … Dray ! Mon ange qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? Dis je surpris et inquiet.

- Le bébé…

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Il faut que je t'emmène à St Mangouste ? On peut y être dans cinq minutes.

- Non, le bébé… le bébé ne pourra même pas nous dire si la couleur qu'on va choisir lui plaira. Est ce qu'il préfèrera le rouge ou le vert. On n'en aura aucune idée dit il en pleurant de plus belle.

-Euhhhh…

Qu'est ce que vous voulez répondre à ça ?

- Mais Draco ce n'est pas …important…

- Mais si c'est important s'énerva t'il tout à coup. C'est important de prendre son avis pour lui montrer qu'on l'aime, qu'il est quelqu'un d'important. Peut être qu'il n'aimera pas le rouge car c'est une couleur qui rappel le sang. Et si il n'aimait pas le vert, la couleur de serpentard.

- Mais mon ange... essayais je de le raisonner. Il n'aura pas encore la notion des couleurs, il…

- Il sera très intelligent. Ca sera le plus intelligent, le plus beau, le plus courageux, le plus fort des bébés me dit il avec les yeux noirs.

- Oui c'est certain fis je en rentrant dans son jeu.

- Tu le penses vraiment ? Dit il plus calmement.

- Euh bien oui dis je déconcerté.

- Oh Harry. Je t'aime tellement dit il en refondant en larme.

Oh mon dieu et ça va être comme ça pendant encore sept mois pensais je ce jour là.

_Fin du Flash back_

Au début je faisais un compte de tous ces sauts d'humeurs mais quand il s'est avéré que par jour il pouvait en avoir une centaine j'ai laissé tomber.

Et je ne vous raconte pas les coups ou à 3h du matin ou il se réveillait parce qu'il voulait une choucroute. Et qu'il l'a voulait absolument. Alors résigné j'allais lui en acheter une à 3h du matin à la seule épicerie qui heureusement restait ouverte 24h sur 24. J'enfilais un long manteau sur mon pyjama. Les employés de l'épicerie ont beaucoup ris d'ailleurs.

Et bien sûre quand je rentrais, il était endormi comme un bien heureux. Et le matin, il courait à la salle de bain en me demandant ce qui m'avait pris de mettre la choucroute sur la table de nuit car je savais que ça le rendait malade.

Donc je ne vous raconterais pas ça.

Mais par contre je vais vous dire que j'ai vraiment hâte de retrouver le Draco sans ses hormones de grossesses. Je l'ai déjà dit c'est possible. Et j'ai déjà dit aussi que ce Draco là était frustrant. Et le plus bel exemple que j'ai de cette profonde frustration qu'il me faisait ressentir est celui de notre nuit de noce.

_Flash back_

Le mariage avait été simple malgré la déco arc en ciel de la salle. Au moins il y aurait surement une couleur qui plairait à notre bébé. Mais il n'avait pas durée longtemps car Draco était fatigué tout comme Hermione qui attendait aussi son premier enfant.

Nous étions donc dans notre chambre. J'avis pris le parti d'aller me mettre en pyjama dans la salle de bain. Quand je suis revenu Draco était allongé sur le lit, me regardant d'une façon qui laissait clairement voir ce qu'il attendait de moi.

J'avais lu que généralement 90% des femmes n'avaient plus vraiment envi de leur conjoint durant leur grossesse. En revanche, pour les hommes c'était le contraire. Je m'étais réjoui de cette nouvelle. Neuf mois sans un Draco chaud bouillant je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

J'avançais donc dans la chambre d'une manière prédatrice enflamment ses sens. Je le faisais soupirer sous mes doigts et ma bouche augmentant par la mon propre désir.

Les gémissements qu'il poussait me prouvèrent qu'il était à bout et que le temps des choses sérieuses était venu. J'allais lui faire l'amour quand son désir retomba d'un coup d'un seul.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Hum et bien je vais te faire l'amour c'est évident vu ma position.

- Non dit il.

- Non ?

- Non tu ne me ferras pas l'amour.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

- Mais…

- Y'a pas de mais qui tienne. J'ai dit non. Eteins la lumière il est tard.

Abasourdis, je ne savais quoi répondre.

Je retournais dans la salle de bain pour m'occuper de mon problème afin de ne pas le déranger. Je rentrais sous la douche et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je me caressais.

J'allais arriver à l'extase.

- Hum qu'est ce que tu fais me demanda Draco qui m'observait depuis le pas de la porte que je n'avais pas fermé par habitude.

Je rougis.

- Heu … et bien… heu c'est évident.

- Alors comme ça maintenant qu'on est marié, je ne te satisfais plus alors tu t'occupe de toi comme ça !!!

J'en restais comme deux ronds de flan.

- Je t'interdis de te toucher de cette manière rajouta t'il.

Et il me planta là sous la douche tout à fait refroidi. Draco faisait parti des 10%.

_Fin Flash Back._

Il me refit ce coup plusieurs fois et pas plus tard qu'hier d'ailleurs. Heureusement que c'était bientôt la fin. La facture d'eau chaude n'allait pas être élevé. J'avais tenté lors d'un de ces moments de m'occuper de moi tout seul mais la crise de sensibilité et de susceptibilité qui en avait résulté m'avait dissuadé de recommencer.

Alors que je revenais de la cuisine ou j 'avais finis par aller lui chercher ses fraises à la mayo. Je le vis tétanisé au milieu du salon, une main sur le ventre.

- Draco qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Le bébé.

- Quoi, quoi qu'est ce qu'il a.

- Il veut sortir.

Je lâchais le bol de fraise qui s'écrasa sur le tapis.

- Ok bon on va à Ste Mangouste.

Je l'attrapais par la taille et l'entrainais avec moi dans la cheminée direction l'hpôpital.

_6h Plus tard._

- Ouinnnnnnnnnnn !!!

- Messieurs, c'est une fille. Comment allez vous l'appelez ?

- Gwendoline Lily Malfoy Potter.

_10 ans plus tard_

- Papa ! Elle danse bien Gwew hein !!!

- Oui Thomas, c'est la meilleure.

En effet sur la scène de l'école, une jeune fille aux cheveux naturellement blonds parsemés de mèches brunes naturelles aussi, Gwendoline Lily, émerveillait l'assemblé lors du spectacle de fin d 'année. Enfin ce n'était pas étonnant avec deux parents professeur de danse.

- Papa !

- Oui mon puceron.

- Elle va vraiment arrêter de danser ?

- Oh. Et bien elle va changer d'école l'année prochaine. Tu sais, elle va à l'école de magie. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle arrêtera.

- Et moi c'est quand que je vais à Poulard ?

- Poudelard Thomas. Dans cinq ans.

- Pfff c'est loin.

- Oui mais comme ça tu pourras nous aider à nous occuper de ta future petite sœur.

- Marlene ?

- Oui.

- Dray !

- Oui mon amour.

- Tu ne voudrais pas aller me chercher des cornichons pas trop durs avec de la confiture d'abricot contenant 10 g de sucre, 15% de vitamine C sans colorant ni conservateur ?

_Fin._

**Alors voilà c'est ici que s'achève ma première fiction. J'en suis finalement venue à bout. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi drôle d'écrire.**

**Bon ce n'est pas de la grande littérature mais je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont suivis chapitre après chapitre. Une dernière petite review pour me motiver pour ma prochaine fiction ?**

**A+**


End file.
